Le Renard
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: "L'apprivoiser? Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie!" qu'il lui avait dit. "Non, c'est un renard!". Kirishima le savait: toute cette histoire n'allait pas être de la tarte, surtout avec des conseils pareils. Entre amis comploteurs et problèmes engendrés, il allait avoir du mal à séduire son renard aux yeux verts. Mais, peut-être que ledit renard n'était pas aussi sauvage que ça...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir, qu'importe!_

 _On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fic, mais pas n'importe quelle fic mes amis. Ce n'est pas un OS, ni un recueil, non c'est une fic LONGUE, qui est censée durer LONGTEMPS! Incroyable, j'ai trouvé le courage de la poster._

 _Alors, deux trois petites choses avant de vous laisser commencer à lire:_

 _\- Cette fic est humoristique, CEPENDANT, elle traite de sujets comme l'abus d'alcool en soirée, le consentement, et aussi d'autres sujets que je vous laisserai découvrir au fil de l'histoire. Ce sont des sujets qui me tiennent à cœur et qui ne sont malheureusement pas assez abordés à mon goût, ou tout simplement mal maîtrisés... En gros, cette fic à surtout pour but de faire passer des petits messages par-ci par-là. Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera des trucs assez subtils et pas forcément très important dans le déroulement de l'histoire (enfin pas toujours) mais... aussi subtils soient-ils, je tenais à les caser ma fic._

 _\- C'est de la romance. Et ceux qui me connaissent savent que je patauge un peu niveau romance. J'ai beau adorer ça, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être bancal, du coup... Si un point vous paraît étrange/bizarre/étonnant/impossible, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir!_

 _\- Elle n'est pas terminée, TOUTEFOIS, j'ai des chapitres d'avances! Je ferai au mieux pour ne pas la délaisser, mais je vous préviens: les dates de sorties seront complètement aléatoire. Désolée pour ça... (enfin, ça ne change pas de d'habitude vous me direz)._

 _Enfin bref, je crois que le compte est bon. Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture!_

* * *

 **Comment apprivoiser son Renard**

La fête battait son plein dans l'immense maison de la famille Yaoyorozu. Leur deuxième année à l'UA approchait doucement de la fin, et la jeune fille avait voulu marquer le coup en organisant un petit quelque chose pour le début de l'été. Par petit quelque chose, elle entendait bien sûr inviter toute sa classe et faire préparer suffisamment de nourriture et de boissons pour nourrir tout un régiment de soldats affamés. Elle avait beau dire que ce n'était « trois fois rien », ses camarades n'avaient pu s'empêcher de la taquiner sur sa vision des petites choses. Uraraka avait manqué de s'évanouir plusieurs fois en voyant la taille de la maison et la richesse qu'elle dégageait.

Beaucoup de chose avait changé depuis le temps. Maintenant presque tous âgé de 17 ans, l'ensemble de la classe avait autant pris en maturité qu'en stupidité. Forcément, aussi héros soient-ils, l'adolescence pouvait être une phase particulièrement stupide pour certains – ne citons pas Kaminari. Qui disait adolescence disait forcément déboire amoureux. Ils faisaient peut-être parti de l'UA, ça ne les empêchait pas de laisser leurs hormones les travailler pendant leur période scolaire. Ainsi, Sero sortait avec une deuxième année de la filière de Gestion et Communication, Kaminari semblait enchaîner conquête sur conquête, et Todoroki se la jouait toujours « brun ténébreux désintéressé », bien que Toru ne pouvait s'empêcher de cafter à propos d'un certain rapprochement entre lui et Yaoyorozu…

Mais, le plus étonnant de tous était la mise en couple d'Uraraka et Bakugou. Personne, mais _personne_ ne l'avait vu venir, pas même Mina – et pourtant dieu sait qu'elle savait beaucoup de chose. En début d'année, un beau matin, Bakugou avait débarqué en classe en s'exclamant haut et fort que, citons : « _Miss Gravity_ _est_ _sa copine et le premier connard qui essayait de s'approcher d'elle se prendrait son poing dans la gueule et ses explosions au cul._ »

Simple, clair et concis. Tout le monde avait capté le message, même Mineta qui avait toujours sa fâcheuse tendance d'aller farfouiller dans les vestiaires des filles.

Au final, ils avaient tous fini par s'habituer à ce couple bien qu'assez surprenant, et tous avaient fini par l'admettre : ils allaient tout de même plutôt bien ensemble. Si certains admiraient Uraraka pour sortir avec une véritable bombe humaine – au sens propre comme au sens figuré si on devait juger le regard des filles sur lui – d'autres la félicitaient pour avoir réussi à dompter la véritable bête qu'il pouvait être.

Quoi que, c'était Midoriya qui avait fait une majeure partie du travail en fin de première année, sans qu'ils ne sachent trop _comment_ il avait fait pour le rendre presque _sociable_. Car oui, étonnamment, Bakugou n'explosait plus pour un oui ou pour un non, et avait même arrêté de vouloir massacrer le pauvre Midoriya à chaque détour de couloir.

Ensuite, il y avait les autres, plus discret. On soupçonnait Tsuyu et Fumikage de se tourner autour, Kouda avait fini par avouer sortir avec une troisième année de la filière héroïque – Mineta en avait fait une syncope – et Mina et Toru semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à faire courir des rumeurs sur tout et n'importe quoi – ou qui – pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Et puis il y avait Kirishima.

Installé sur le canapé du salon de Yaoyorozu, le garçon faisait tourner sa vodka-orange – alcool généreusement ramené par Kaminari, Sero, Ojiro et Mina – d'un air pensif, presque absent. Kirishima considérait avoir un _petit problème_ en la matière de déboire amoureux. En soit, ce n'était pas dérangeant, lui s'en fichait et en était même plutôt content. Et non pas que c'était _mal_ , mais c'était plutôt… dangereux pour lui, si ça venait à se savoir.

Car monsieur, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, n'était pas attiré par la gente féminine.

Il s'en était rendu compte après que certains entraînements en présence de Tetsutetsu aient tourné en… une autre forme de sport, peut-être plus intime que celle qu'ils pratiquaient d'habitude. Cela avait duré pendant une bonne partie de leur première année, puis Tetsutetsu avait trouvé chaussure à son pied en la compagnie de Kendo, une fille de sa classe, et ils avaient décidés de tout arrêter. Ils avaient chacun gardé ce petit secret rien que pour eux, estimant que ce n'était pas nécessaire de le faire savoir. En début de deuxième année, Kirishima avait ensuite eu une histoire avec un élève de la filière Générale d'une autre école pendant plusieurs mois. Ils y avaient mis fin tous les deux i mois, déclarant que c'était mieux comme ça. Kirishima était resté en contact avec lui, mais simplement en tant que bon ami, sans plus.

Personne n'était au courant de cette petite « différence », excepté Kaminari qui l'avait poussé à se confier et Bakugou qui l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser son petit ami de l'époque. Tous avaient promis de ne rien dire, comprenant parfaitement le désir de rester silencieux à ce sujet. Surprenamment, aucun des deux n'avaient fait de réflexions désagréables ou de blagues douteuses, et ils s'étaient montré compréhensif à ce sujet. Kaminari lui avait même avoué qu'il s'en doutait un peu. Bakugou, lui, s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette, mais lui avait tout de même dit qu'il pouvait potentiellement l'aider si besoin.

Enfin, façon Bakugou.

Et si Kirishima y pensait en ce moment même…

« Bah alors, c'est quoi cette tronche que tu tires ? s'amusa Kaminari en s'affalant à côté de lui. Il y a un moucheron dans ton verre ou quoi ? »

Il sourit devant l'approche de son ami.

« Hm, non, je réfléchissais juste à un truc.

\- Ouaiii… Tu réfléchissais en dévorant une certaine personne du regard…

\- Je dévorais… Quoi ? s'étonna Kirishima en levant un sourcil surpris.

\- Mec, je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu es en train de regarder Midoriya comme si c'était un morceau de viande baignant dans de la sauce ! »

Si il y pensait en ce moment même, c'était bien parce qu'il semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur le charmant Izuku Midoriya.

« Et quel sacré morceau de viande… souffla le garçon en avalant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Ah bah bravo, tu le considères juste comme de la viande ? Goujat va !

\- Tu me tends des perches aussi ! Et puis tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça… bougonna t'il un peu vexé.

\- Je saiiiis, je me moque de toi… ! »

Ils se chamaillèrent comme des gamins pendant quelques minutes, l'un faisant semblant d'être vexé, l'autre cherchant la petite bête histoire de l'emmerder. Mais, Kirishima ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu mal à l'aise quant à sa situation. Midoriya était un très bon ami à lui, ils passaient souvent du temps ensemble, mais il ne savait absolument pas si il avait une _micro_ chance avec lui. Avant, tout le monde pensait que le garçon était amoureux d'Uraraka, mais il s'était avéré que les deux ne se considéraient que comme de bons amis, sans plus. Depuis, personne ne savait si Midoriya avait eu des aventures, ou même un intérêt pour qui que ce soit. Il y eut pendant une périodes quelques moqueries gentilles à propos du fait que son admiration pour All Might était particulièrement… _intrigante,_ mais Toru avait rapidement cessé ses boutades quand elle avait vu l'air choqué du pauvre garçon – et aussi sur demande de Iida qui trouvait ses remarques de mauvais goût.

Il avait fini par en rire, avouant que son enthousiasme pouvait effectivement porter à confusion, mais que tout de même « _All Might avait l'âge d'être son père, alors…_ »

Pour Kirishima, Midoriya était un très bon camarade qui l'avait aidé plusieurs fois, sans jamais juger de la situation ou de se moquer de lui. Ainsi, penser à lui de _cette façon_ ressemblait un peu à… de la trahison. Comme si il trahissait l'amitié qu'il lui portait.

« Bon, souffla Kaminari entre deux rires, tu comptes faire quoi pour notre suicidaire préféré ? Lui faire une longue déclaration d'amour ? Ou lui sauter dessus entre deux casiers dans les vestiaires ?

\- Tss, ça va pas de me dire ça… le rouspéta t'il en lui frappant l'épaule avec un petit sourire. Mais, en vérité je ne sais pas trop. Je ne sais pas si…

\- Si il est gay, ou bi, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait faire en sorte qu'il puisse s'intéresser à toi ?

\- Absolument.

\- Bah demande lui non ? »

Kirishima lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il avait dit une connerie.

« Bah quoi, c'est le moyen le plus sûr de le savoir ! s'offusqua le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça… J'ai peur que ça tombe entre de mauvaise oreille tu vois. Et puis, si jamais ce n'est pas réciproque, et bien… Ça va briser mon amitié lui, tu comprends.

\- Pfff, c'est un gentil Midoriya… Jamais il ne te fera des réflexions sur ça, ou il ne voudra jamais changer votre amitié pour une histoire de ce genre. Il est loin d'être con, je le vois vraiment mal t'ignorer ou t'éviter sous prétexte que tu es gay, tenta t'il de le rassurer.

\- Que je sois gay, je ne pense pas, mais que je m'intéresse à lui… C'est autre chose. Tiens, regarde, si je te disais que tu me faisais craquer et que j'avais très envie de t'embrasser là maintenant, tu réagirais comment ?

\- Je serai incroyablement flatté ! Embrasse moi grand fou. »

Kirishima pouffa et frappa son ami à l'arrière du crâne d'une tape amicale. Il ne le disait pas, mais ce genre de bouffonnerie lui faisait toujours un bien fou. Il se sentait toujours un peu plus apaisé, un peu moins… _pervers_. Oh, il se fichait un peu de ce que pouvait penser les autres en vérité, mais il savait malheureusement que le hurler sur les toits pouvait être dangereux. Et ça, ça l'attristait beaucoup.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ta copine apprécie, rit Kirishima.

\- Boah, je l'ai quittée hier alors…

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu es resté avec elle à peine 2 semaines !

\- Bah… J'ai appris qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience et que c'était ses amies qu'il l'avait forcée à venir me voir pour 'se décoincer'. La pauvre avait l'air totalement flippé, à croire que j'allais la bouffer sur place.

\- Et donc tu l'as quittée ? Tu as bien fait.

\- Bah je lui ai dit que ça ne servait à rien de se forcer, et que ses amies étaient débiles… Elle avait l'air tellement soulagée de voir que je ne lui en voulais pas, ça m'a brisé le cœur.

\- Denki Kaminari, le héros de ces dames… Quelle tristesse quand même, les filles ne devraient pas avoir peur comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, soupira Kaminari en finissant son verre, on vit dans une société de merde… Enfin, ça me change des filles qui me trompent au bout de trois jours !

\- J'avais oublié cette histoire… Elle t'avait trompée avec son ex c'est ça ?

\- Avec _ses_ ex ! Le pire c'est qu'elle était fière d'elle quand elle me l'avait avouée. J'ai vraiment pas de chance… Je pense virer ma cuti si je continue à avoir aussi peu de chance avec les femmes ! se plaignit le blond.

\- C'est des avances que tu me fais là ? railla Kirishima.

\- Hmm… Pas assez de seins, désolé ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis Kirishima se décida à quitter le canapé pour aller rechercher de quoi boire. Il sourit en voyant Sero en train de faire une danse ridicule sur la table, lançant de temps en temps quelques banderoles de scotch pour faire comme si c'était des cotillons. Encore un qui allait se réveiller avec un sacré mal de crâne le lendemain. Kaminari le rejoint rapidement pour lui servir une grande quantité d'alcool sous le regard consterné de Iida.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous ramasser demain matin, soupira t'il d'un air fatigué.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! s'amusa le blond, on le fera très bien tout seul !

\- Vous êtes incorrigibles.

\- C'est comme ça que tu nous aimes ! »

Iida leva les yeux vers le ciel, mais il ne put empêcher de sourire à cause de l'enthousiasme de son ami. Kaminari avait beau être parfois insupportable, il était tout simplement _impossible_ de ne pas rire avec lui, si bien qu'il parvenait à se faire pardonner de tout et n'importe quoi rien qu'en souriant ou en sortant une vanne.

A part peut-être avec Bakugou, mais ça c'était encore autre chose.

Kirishima ricana en voyant leur délégué lui faire la morale tout en essayant de rester sérieux, quand un quelqu'un attira son attention quelques mètres plus loin. Midoriya tentait de suivre les pas de danse de Mina avec difficulté, sûrement à cause sa maladresse habituel – ou de l'alcool. Décidément, il trouvait son camarade adorable, entre son air concentré pour suivre la jeune fille, et ses joues rouges à cause de l'effort – ou de l'alcool.

Sauf que derrière cet air candide se cachait un type particulièrement retord et malin quand il s'agissait de mettre leurs ennemis en déroute. Et puissant, aussi. Kirishima s'était déjà pris l'un de ses coups de poings pendant un entraînement, et dieu sait ce qui se serait passé si il n'avait pas activé son alter à ce moment là. Il se serait très certainement retrouvé chez Recovery Girl avec le bras en miette. Et d'après ce qu'on avait pu lui raconter, il n'avait même pas été à pleine puissance… Il sourit en se souvenant de la tête qu'avait fait Midoriya en se rendant compte de ce qu'avait pu entraîner son attaque. Le garçon s'était excusé pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés, mortifié à l'idée de l'avoir blessé.

Et ce sans se préoccuper de sa main entorsé par le choc contre son alter de durcissement. Kirishima sourit de plus belle à ce souvenir : Izuku Midoriya était décidément un garçon _adorable_.

« Ferme la bouche, tu baves. »

Kaminari venait de se rapprocher de lui, les yeux brillants d'une lueur clairement moqueuse.

« Je ne bavais pas ! protesta Kirishima les joues rouges. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tout !

\- Absolument oui… Et tu pensais à quoi hm ?

\- Heu… Oh et puis tu m'emmerdes hein !

\- Pas de ma faute si tu le dévore du regard, pouffa le blond.

\- Qui dévore qui du regard ? »

Kirishima sursauta, mais fut soulager de voir que ce n'était que Bakugou qui s'avançait vers eux, l'air toujours aussi renfrogné et de mauvaise humeur. La légende voulait qu'il ne se montre joyeux qu'en présence d'Uraraka, et seulement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une légende…

« Oh, ce n'est que toi, souffla t'il de soulagement.

\- Que moi ? _Que moi_ ? Tu t'attendais à qui ? grommela Bakugou avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Sûrement quelqu'un d'important, renchérit Kaminari à voix basse, sûrement un certain _Midoriya_.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule.

\- Sérieusement Denki, se désespéra Kirishima, pourquoi est-ce que je te parle déjà ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna pour guetter la réaction de Bakugou. En temps normal, le cendré aurait haussé les épaules et décrété que ce n'était pas son affaire, que Kaminari était une andouille et que Kirishima faisait ce qu'il veut – il n'en avait absolument rien à faire, mais étrangement, il resta silencieux. Il semblait même… surpris. Kirishima savait que son ami et Midoriya avait eu un passé houleux, mais sa réaction restait tout de même inhabituelle.

« Attend, maugréa t'il, tu en pinces pour le nerd ? Sérieusement ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça… » hésita le rouge un peu gêné.

Sur ce coup, Kaminari aurait mieux fait de se taire, songea t'il avec fatigue. Bakugou était bien la dernière personne à devoir être au courant de ce « béguin ». Mais, en même temps, ce dernier était capable de bouder et de se vexer si jamais on ne le mettait pas au courant de ce genre de chose. Kirishima se souvenait qu'il avait été un peu fâché de voir qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance quant à sa véritable orientation. Il avait dû lui expliquer en long en large et en travers que ce n'était pas une question de confiance, mais plus de _sécurité_ et _d'intimité_ … Bakugou avait beau être une grosse brute imbue d'elle même, il possédait un cœur et une certaine sensibilité – plus due à de la fierté qu'à de l'empathie, en vérité.

Le hic dans cette histoire était que Midoriya était son _rival_ , et donc le principal obstacle quant à la position de héros numéro 1 du Japon – voir du monde, on parlait tout de même de Bakugou. Et… Kirishima se demandait si cette andouille n'allait pas mal le prendre. Le meilleur ami (même si le cendré ne l'avouerait jamais) qui avait des vues sur le rival, c'était… un peu étrange comme situation. Au même titre que _lui_ avait le béguin pour l'un de ses camarades les plus proches, par la même occasion.

Mais peut-être se prenait-il la tête pour rien.

« Meh, bonne chance, tu as clairement choisi le pire connard du monde. »

Oui, il se prenait certainement la tête pour rien.

« Mais il a quand même des chances ! jubila Kaminari les yeux pétillants.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? J'suis pas dans la tête de ce connard ! »

Enfin une réaction _normale_ de la part de leur très cher ami au caractère brûlant. Pas que Kirishima commençait à s'inquiéter, mais… Voir Bakugou autrement que de mauvaise humeur, c'était un poil déconcertant.

« Par contre… Si tu veux vraiment lui faire la cour, tu vas en baver. Il est tellement débile qu'il ne comprendrait pas même si tu te déclarais devant lui.

\- Toujours aussi gentil hein, fit Kaminari avec un demi sourire. Moi je ne suis pas d'accord, il est loin d'être aussi naïf le Midoriya. Juste timide. Le truc, c'est de l'apprivoiser !

\- De _l'apprivoiser_? demanda Kirishima d'un air perplexe. C'est pas un animal de compagnie…

\- Non, c'est un renard ! »

Kirishima et Bakugou échangèrent un regard, et le cendré ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air hautain, pensant sûrement que l'élève avait encore pris un sévère coup de jus sur le crâne. Kirishima savait qu'il avait _encore_ quelque chose derrière la tête, mais il était difficile de deviner ce à quoi il pouvait penser. De plus, il commençait à être légèrement mal à l'aise, et il avait hâte de changer de sujet. Non pas qu'il n'était pas touché par le fait que son ami tente de l'aider dans sa « quête », mais il aurait voulu un peu _d'intimité_ dans cette histoire.

Pourquoi Kaminari devait-il toujours tout deviner aussi facilement ? Il lui en toucherait deux mots plus tard, de même qu'à Bakugou pour mettre les choses au clair. Et puis si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'un simple béguin passager.

Qui dure depuis plusieurs mois, mais bref.

« Vous ne connaissez pas le Petit Prince ? s'étonna le blond. A un moment de l'histoire, il rencontre un renard qui lui demande de l'apprivoiser pour qu'un lien puisse se former entre eux. Le Petit Prince lui demande à quoi ça sert, et surtout comment faire ! Et le renard explique qu'en étant apprivoisé, ils deviennent uniques l'un pour l'autre ! Que ça sert à créer une amitié, et que la vie est plus belle comme ça.

\- … C'est pas un conte pour enfant ? se moqua Bakugou.

\- C'est ça, fou toi de moi. Pour enfant, mais aussi pour adulte ! Il y a plein de choses qu'un enfant ne peut pas comprendre dedans. Bref, je continue mon histoire… Et donc le renard explique au Petit Prince comment l'apprivoiser. Qu'il faut qu'il vienne tous les jours, à la même heure pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, qu'il s'approche de lui tout en douceur, et tout et tout. Au bout d'un moment, le renard l'attend, et plus le temps passe plus il est heureux de voir le Petit Prince !

\- … Denki, ça ne m'aide pas vraiment, remarqua Kirishima. Et puis, c'est très sympa de ta part de vouloir m'aider, mais je pense que je peux gérer ça tout -

\- Laisse moi finir, et promis j'arrête de t'embêter !

\- … Vas-y.

\- Bon, en gros : tu es le Petit Prince, et Midoriya c'est le renard. Il faut que tu passes du temps avec lui, sans te montrer trop collant, des petites affections subtiles… Que tu amènes la chose doucement !

\- C'est comme ça que tu dragues ? railla une nouvelle fois Bakugou.

\- Nan, moi j'ai juste à leur parler, et hop ! »

Kirishima soupira. L'intention était noble, mais le problème était qu'il était _déjà_ ami avec Midoriya. Et il n'y avait rien de plus dur que de passer de l'amitié à « autre chose », surtout dans son cas et de son attirance pour les hommes. Il y avait beaucoup plus de personne hétérosexuelle que de personne homosexuelle, c'était un fait, mais il y avait aussi le problème d'acceptation. Si il croyait son ex petit copain, beaucoup d'entre eux faisaient fi de leur attirance afin de se ranger dans le rang et pour ne pas avoir de problème avec la société en générale. Oh, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que le lynchage soit présent – les héros et les vilains étaient tellement omniprésents que les yeux n'étaient tournés que vers eux – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se _méfier_.

« Bon, repris Kaminari, qu'est-ce que tu attends, va le voir !

\- Écoute, c'est gentil mais je pense que je -

\- Vas-y je te dis ! »

Et il le poussa vers Midoriya, qui discutait à présent en compagnie de Yaoyorozu, Mina et Todoroki. Le visage un peu rouge, Kirishima vint à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien donner comme excuse pour lui adresser la parole et pour…

Une minute. Depuis quand était-il aussi timide ? Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Midoriya était quelqu'un d'effrayant ou d'intimidant… Il inspira un grand coup sous le regard amusé de Kaminari, et l'air blasé de Bakugou, puis se dirigea vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver ?

* * *

Kirishima se réveilla difficilement, le cœur au bord des lèvres et le crâne douloureux. Il avait trop bu… Beaucoup trop. Ça lui apprendra à suivre les idées débiles de Sero et de Mineta. En parlant de lui, ce dernier devait être dans un sale état vu la quantité de boisson qu'il avait avalé.

Il bailla un coup, et tenta de se lever sans grand succès. Aoutch, belle gueule de bois. Pourtant, il aurait bien voulu boire un grand verre d'eau. Il se rallongea donc, priant pour que sa nausée passe, quand il senti quelque chose attraper son bras.

Une minute.

Comment était-il arrivé dans ce lit déjà ? Son dernier souvenir remontait à… Quand il jouait avec Sero et Mineta justement. Il se souvint de Midoriya à côté de lui, riant et… Et après, il n'avait que des flashs. Midoriya discutant avec lui, Midoriya buvant avec lui…

Une. Minute.

La boule au ventre, Kirishima tourna la tête, priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pense.

Sa prière ne fut pas entendue. A côté de lui, Midoriya dormait paisiblement, serrant son bras comme on serrait une peluche. Et forcément, il devait être en _caleçon_ , tout comme _lui_.

Et merde.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _... Non, pour le coup je n'ai rien à dire uhu._

 _Ah, si._

 _Une petite review? (svp)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir bonsoir_

 _Merci pour vos retours, ça fait plaisir! Donc voici pour vous le chapitre 2, qui a été modifié plusieurs fois pour le plaisir des yeux... Ou pas._

 _Ah, petit truc que j'ai oublié de dire: IL Y A DES RISQUES DE SPOILS! Tout simplement, donc faîtes attention si vous n'êtes pas à jour dans les scans._

 _Enfin bref, je n'ai rien de particulier à dire, si ce n'est: bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **L'art de hurler dans le grand téléphone blanc**

Kirishima dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, persuadé d'être encore en train de rêver. Comment Midoriya était-il arrivé ici ? Dans le même lit que lui ? Et surtout, que faisait-il en caleçon ? Par tous les dieux, si jamais il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, et qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas… Ce n'était une question de « ah mince, je ne m'en souviens pas », mais il avait peur d'avoir profité de son ami ivre pour… bref. Devait-il le réveiller ? S'éclipser discrètement et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Non, il n'était clairement pas du genre à se défiler, surtout si ça concernait Midoriya.

Il inspira un grand coup, et Kirishima se résigna à secouer légèrement son voisin pour le réveiller doucement. Il _devait_ savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire intérieurement pour avoir autant bu et pour avoir suivi les jeux débiles de Sero et Mineta.

« Hmm… fit enfin la masse qui serrait son bras depuis un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le garçon se releva doucement et le fixa d'un air endormi, ses cheveux en bataille et la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue. Qu'on le pardonne, mais Kirishima ne put s'empêcher de fantasmer sur son ami. Quelqu'un avait décidé de le torturer, ce n'était pas _possible_ … ! Midoriya, celui qu'il convoitait depuis quelques mois maintenant, était si _proche_ de lui, et pourtant si _loin_ … Jamais il ne se pardonnerait de l'avoir touché sans son consentement, alcool ou non. Il ne voulait certainement pas lui infliger une telle chose, pas à quelqu'un comme lui. Il déglutit lentement, chassant toutes pensées fantasmées de son esprit, et commença à lui demander :

« Euh, je voulais savoir… Comment on s'est retrouvé ici ? Je veux dire, je crois que j'ai un méchant trou noir.

\- Oh ! Avec ce que tu as bu, ça ne m'étonne pas, s'amusa son voisin en se redressant totalement. Tu te souviens de jusqu'à quand exactement ?

\- Je dirai… Eh bien, je dirai que mon dernier souvenir remonte à Sato qui finissait un mélange bizarre cul-sec à la demande de Toru. Après, c'est très flou.

\- Fin de soirée alors. Tu n'as pas raté grand-chose, si ce n'est que le presque coma de Kaminari et un Ojiro malade… Un peu plus et il redécorait le salon !

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Kirishima. Ojiro, malade ?

\- Il n'a pas supporté le trop plein d'alcool j'imagine… Comme beaucoup d'ailleurs. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un trou noir ! » rit doucement Midoriya.

Le calme et l'amusement du garçon rassura Kirishima sur ce qui avait pu se passer – ou non – dans cette chambre. Il ne semblait ni gêné, ni malade. Il n'avait donc rien tenté ou fait aucun geste déplacé risquant de le mettre mal à l'aise, ou même de le faire fuir ou de l'effrayer. Ou pire de briser son amitié avec lui. Toutefois, il se devait de poser la question pour en avoir le cœur net : comment s'étaient-ils tous les deux retrouvés dans le lit ?

« Mais dit moi… commença t'il ; inquiet. Comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? »

… _avec toi, presque à poil ?_ songea t'il douloureusement.

« Après tout le bazar avec Kaminari et Ojiro, on est tous parti se coucher. Il ne devait pas être loin de 5 heure du matin… Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien, alors je t'ai emmené te coucher avec l'aide de Shoji. J'ai préféré rester avec toi, histoire… euh… de vérifier si tout allait bien… L'alcool peut faire des ravages tu sais et… bref. Désolé pour ça ! » s'excusa t'il immédiatement ; le visage rouge.

Beaucoup. Trop. Mignon.

Décidément, Midoriya était une véritable crème, et un ami particulièrement attentionné. Il l'avait toujours su, surtout après les longues discussions qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux suite à la mort de Nighteyes. Bien qu'effrayé, le garçon avait toujours fait son possible pour le rassurer, et Kirishima lui avait rendu la même. C'était de cette façon qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et que leur amitié s'était renforcée. Si il avait pris en assurance après tout ça, Midoriya restait parfois un timide et prude sur les bords.

C'est ce qui faisait tout son charme.

« Aha, merci pour ça ! sourit Kirishima maintenant rassuré. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser de t'avoir imposé ça… Mais toi, ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop bu ?

\- Non, ça va, juste un peu mal à la tête. Je ne dirai pas non à un grand verre d'eau.

\- Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher un ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! Je vais y aller moi même, ne t'inquiète pas… ! »

La soudaine agitation et l'embarras du garçon amusa le rouge. Toutefois, il avait beau être rassuré, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu triste. Midoriya ne le voyait comme un _simple_ ami, c'est tout. Oh, certes un bon ami, mais rien de plus.

Le garçon s'en alla, un peu titubant, et laissa Kirishima seul dans la chambre. Un vague de nausée l'envahie, et il se rallongea en espérant faire passer son mal-être. Plus _jamais_ d'alcool, il le jurait.

* * *

Midoriya cherchait un verre dans la cuisine afin de se déshydrater un minimum. La soirée avait été particulièrement amusante, même si certains allaient avoir des difficultés à se réveiller… Il remplit son verre, le regard vide signifiant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand son visage passa au rouge carmin.

Est-ce qu'il venait _vraiment_ de passer la nuit avec Kirishima ?

Il inspira un grand coup pour calmer les battements de son cœur, et avala d'une traite son eau. Il s'en voulait d'avoir profité de l'état d'ébriété de son ami pour pouvoir rester avec lui, mais… Il rougit de plus belle quand il se rappela qu'il s'était réveillé collé à lui. A vrai dire, il s'était réellement inquiété lorsqu'il avait vu dans quel état était Kirishima, presque incapable de tenir debout par lui même et baragouinant un tas de mots sans queue ni tête. Et puis, c'était fou ce que le rouge pouvait être _câlin_ lorsqu'il était saoul. Il ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne s'endormir, et encore même comme ça il était resté scotché à lui. Et Midoriya n'avait absolument pas essayé de le dégager.

Il poussa un long soupire et se resservit un verre d'eau. Depuis quelque temps, il était en proie à un terrible dilemme : était-il _amoureux_ de Kirishima ? D'un côté, il adorait passer du temps avec lui, discuter de tout et de rien… Et le contact de sa peau sur sa peau était presque _agréable_. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'admiration, ou plus un fort sentiment d'amitié, ou…

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui faisait dire que son ami aimait les hommes ?

Trop de chose se bousculait dans son esprit, si bien qu'il ne vit pas Uraraka s'approcher de lui silencieusement, un air malicieux sur le visage qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Alors… murmura t'elle en souriant, on a passé la nuit avec Kirishima ? »

Midoriya sursauta et manqua de renverser son verre. Par chance, il réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol.

« Uraraka ! s'exclama t'il. Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolée, désolée, rit-elle sans paraître plus affligée que ça. Tu es nerveux non ? Serait-ce parce que tu es resté touuute la nuit avec une certaine personne ? »

Ses yeux brillaient d'un air moqueur, visiblement bien décidée à lui ôter les mots de la bouche. Midoriya plissa ses lèvres en une moue boudeuse, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas réussir à échapper à son amie. Lorsque qu'Uraraka voulait savoir quelque chose, elle l'obtenait, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Ça pouvait presque être effrayant parfois…

« Il ne s'est rien passé, si tu veux savoir… soupira t'il en posant son verre. Je l'ai juste aidé à aller se coucher !

\- Oui, et tu es resté pour dormir avec lui…

\- Je m'inquiétais ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit malade ou… Et puis c'est lui qui a insisté pour que je reste » finit-il par marmonner les joues rouges.

Le sourire d'Uraraka s'agrandit, et elle le prit par la main pour l'emmener s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Raconte moi, et je veux tout savoir !

\- Mais il n'y a rien à savoir ! protesta Midoriya de plus en plus gêné. Et d'ailleurs comment tu sais que j'ai dormi avec lui ? Tu t'es couché avant nous…

\- C'est son t-shirt que tu as sur le dos. »

Le garçon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de regarder son t-shirt plus attentivement. Il pensait avoir mis le sien… Mais non, c'était bel et bien le vêtement de Kirishima qu'il portait. Il devint une nouvelle fois carmin, et tenta de se justifier en balbutiant :

« Je… C'est pas ce que tu penses ! J'allais me coucher et… et je n'avais pas de pyjama et… J'ai dû me tromper en sortant de la chambre, mais je t'assure qu'on n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit et-

\- Respire ! se moqua Uraraka. Je rigolais, je sais très bien que vous n'avez rien fait… je te taquine. Il n'empêche que, quoi que tu dises, tu l'aimes _plus_ que bien.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment… hésita t'il. Je ne sais pas, c'est assez bizarre comme sensation. Je ne sais même pas si lui est attiré par les hommes, et… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais la pensa très fort. Midoriya avait bien trop peu confiance en lui dans le milieu des _relations plus qu'amicales_ pour se lancer à pied joint dedans. Pour lui, c'était presque qu'inconcevable que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui de _cette_ manière là. Physiquement, il n'avait rien de plus que les autres – et il avait d'ailleurs un visage trop enfantin à son goût – et mentalement… Il se concentrait surtout pour être le meilleur héros possible, et pour reprendre le flambeau laissé par All Might.

Pouvait-il réellement se permettre de se laisser aller de cette façon ?

« Tu réfléchis trop, soupira la jeune fille comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Et tu te poses trop de question. L'amour ce n'est pas un combat contre des vilains tu sais !

\- Je sais mais… Ce n'est pas…

\- Je ne te demande pas de te lancer dans une grande déclaration enflammée ou quoi que ce soit, juste essaye peut-être de caser quelques informations lors d'une discussion, histoire de voir comment il réagit. Rien que pour toi ! Réfléchis : tu aimes passer du temps avec lui ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu as bien aimé dormir avec lui ?

\- O-oui.

\- Tu aimerais aller plus loin ?

\- Aller plus loin ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Eh ! rougit-il. Tu ne brûles pas des étapes ?

\- Bah alors, se moqua une nouvelle fois Uraraka, on est si prude que ça ? Tu ne veux rien faire avant le mariage ?

\- Tu es intenable… soupira Midoriya un peu amusé malgré lui. J'imagine que je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre.

\- Voilà ! Range moi ta timidité et va donc embrasser fougueusement ton prince charmant !

\- Urarakaaaaa… ! »

Son amie commença à rire, et continua à se moquer de lui sans vergogne. Et dire que c'était lui qui était allé délibérément lui demander conseil… et avait fini par se confier. Le problème était qu'il n'avait toujours pas avancé : il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Amoureux, difficile à dire, mais sur le coup il pouvait admettre qu'il avait une certaine affection pour Kirishima. La preuve : il avait adoré passer la soirée à ses côtés. Il aimait beaucoup le voir sourire, _surtout quand il souriait en sa direction_ , et avait grandement apprécié dormir avec lui.

Pauvre de lui, il rougit furieusement une seconde fois.

Mais, si Kirishima n'avait pas été aussi saoul que ça… L'aurait-il laissé dormir avec lui ? Ou aurait-il préféré la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, comme Mina ? Mina était très jolie. En plus d'être dynamique, drôle, déterminée, elle avait un très joli visage, et les formes qu'il fallait au bon endroit. Midoriya, lui, était…

Juste Midoriya, un garçon un peu trop timide et maladroit avec un alter qu'il ne maîtrisait pas totalement.

« Eh, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? lui demanda Uraraka en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Tu te montes vraiment en pression pour pas grand-chose… Tu n'es pas obligé de faire le premier pas tu sais. Si ça se trouve, lui aussi est fou de toi.

\- Je ne suis pas fou de… C'est juste que je ne sais absolument pas gérer ça, murmura t'il. Tu penses pas que ce serait… risqué, vis à vis des études ? Et même pour plus tard-

\- Raah, ce que tu peux être gonflant… Des héros en couple, il y en a plein ! Et même si tu veux être numéro 1, tu as le droit de prendre un peu de bon temps. Souffle un peu ! Regarde, cette tête de mule de Katsuki a bien réussi à passer le cap avec moi, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il abandonne son rêve de numéro 1. D'ailleurs, il est encore plus remonté qu'avant je dirai… »

Midoriya rit doucement, un peu rassuré par les paroles de son amie. Mais ce qui l'amusait le plus, c'était la façon dont elle parlait de son cher et tendre. La relation Bakugou/Uraraka était décidément surprenante, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient particulièrement bien ensemble. Ils se complétaient autant qu'ils étaient différents. Si Bakugou avait tendance à avoir un caractère d'ours grognon, c'était tout le contraire d'Uraraka qui faisait tout pour illuminer les journées des autres. Toutefois, ils avaient certaines similitudes que les deux réfutaient, par exemple ils avaient tous les deux leur fierté bien à eux.

On avait beau dire, mais blesser Uraraka dans sa fierté pouvait être particulièrement dangereux. Ils détestaient aussi être sous-estimé, encore plus devant les autres. Et quand il s'agissait de les provoquer…

Kaminari en avait fait plusieurs fois les frais, et il avait juré de ne plus recommencer.

« Bon, dit-elle en se relevant, moi je vais aller voir si mon homme dort toujours. Tu ferais mieux de voir comment va le tien ! »

Il voulut rétorquer une nouvelle fois, assurant que Kirishima n'était pas _son_ homme, mais la jeune fille disparaissait déjà en pestant contre l'immense taille de la maison des Yaoyorozu. Et dire qu'ils en avaient encore d'autres comme ça dans le monde entier…

Midoriya poussa un soupire à fendre le cœur, et se résigna enfin à monter les escaliers à la recherche de la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Kirishima. Avant ça, il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'immense salle télé où dormait le reste de la classe, et s'amusa de voir que tout le monde semblait roupiller à point fermé. Il devait penser à remercier Yaoyorozu de lui avoir prêté l'une des chambres… Qui était certainement plus confortable que les matelas du salon.

Alors qu'il montait à l'étage, un bruit sourd attira son attention. Il s'empressa de trouver la source du bruit, et… trouva Kirishima juste à l'embrasure de leur chambre en train de se frotter le front, le visage très pâle.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Midoriya. Tu t'es cogné ?

\- J'ai pas vu le mur… marmonna l'autre garçon. Je ne m'attendais pas à tanguer autant. Je crois que je n'ai pas tout à fait dessaoulé.

\- Attend, je t'aide à te relever. Tu ferais mieux de te recoucher non ? »

En adorable ami qu'il était, Midoriya l'aida à se remettre sur pied tout en essayant d'ignorer les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues. Kirishima n'était pas tout léger ! Son alter devait y être pour quelque chose… Il s'apprêta à l'aider à retourner dans la chambre, quand il marmonna quelque chose.

« J… oi… mir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que je vais vomir » répéta le rouge d'une voix plus forte.

Et sans se faire prier, il fonça dans la salle de bain la plus proche – heureusement pas trop loin, dieu merci – et régurgita tout ce que son estomac contenait dans les toilettes. Midoriya, encore plus inquiet, se précipita à côté de lui pour pour lui donner un coup de main en cas de besoin. Que devait-il faire dans ces cas là ? Comment ça se faisait que le rouge soit aussi mal ? Était-il malade ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse, un peu paniqué. Il lui avait paru plutôt en forme au réveil… Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué l'état de son ami plus tôt.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? finit-il enfin par lui demander. De l'eau ? Ou un médicament ?

\- Ahhh, je veux juste mourir, désespéra Kirishima ; la tête dans la cuvette. Plus jamais d'alcool, je le jure.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est juste le trop plein d'alcool ?

\- Oh bah là, ça ne peut être qu'une gueule de bois, railla une voix derrière lui. Et une superbe, tu ne veux pas prendre de photos ? Pour les souvenirs… »

Kaminari venait d'apparaître, un sourire moqueur sur le coin des lèvres. Il s'approcha de Midoriya, et pointa Kirishima du doigt avec malice :

« Là tu vois, on a un magnifique spécimen de déchet humain, rit-il, on le reconnaît à son visage blanc, sa capacité à vomir en grande quantité et à son dégoût pour l'alcool. On a de la chance, celui-ci sait viser correctement dans les toilettes.

\- Écrase Kaminari, n'en rajoute pas, marmonna le rouge avant de vomir de nouveau.

\- Certains perdent même leur sens de l'humour ! »

Midoriya fut légèrement rassuré par la légèreté du ton du blond. Ça ne semblait pas si grave que ça… Et visiblement, il pouvait même se moquer de lui. Mais, vu dans quel état Kirishima était, il préférait s'abstenir. Il allait certainement déguster avec Kaminari, Séro et Bakugou, pas besoin que lui vienne en rajouter une couche.

« Je croyais que tu étais dans le coma, fit remarquer Kirishima d'une voix aigre. Et que tu avais trop bu.

\- Nan, je me fais court-circuiter par Bakugou. Je crois que j'ai fait une blague qui ne lui a pas plu… Et ça plus l'alcool, j'ai dû perdre quelques neurones.

\- Pour ce que tu avais au départ…

\- Eh, c'est méchant ! »

Kirishima pouffa, mais fut en même temps pris d'un nouveau haut le cœur.

« On ne peut pas lui donner un médicament ? demanda tout de même Midoriya.

\- Nan, mauvaise idée, répondit Kaminari. Ça va passer tout seul. Crois moi, je m'y connais en la matière. Ma sœur aînée est une pro en matière de cuite phénoménale. Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû l'aider… Donc non, pas de médoc' !

\- On devrait le faire boire non ? De l'eau je veux dire, il risque de se déshydrater à force de vomir.

\- Ça, oui ! »

Le garçon se dépêcha d'apporter un verre d'eau au pauvre malade qui était presque dégoûté à la simple idée d'avaler quelque chose, tout en ignorant le regard moqueur que lui lançait le blond derrière un sourire trop innocent pour ne pas être suspect. Avait-il remarqué quelque chose dans son comportement qui pouvait dévoiler son intérêt pour Kirishima… ? Midoriya se mordit la langue : si jamais ça venait à être le cas, il serait particulièrement bien embêté. Kaminari avait la fâcheuse manie de beaucoup parler – trop parfois, bien que ce ne soit pas toujours intentionnel – et il venait à craindre que le blond fasse une bourde quelconque.

Le pire scénario était que Kirishima l'apprenne par inadvertance, de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Et qu'il le rejette devant tout le monde._

Quoi que son béguin n'était pas du genre à humilier un ami – car Midoriya savait qu'ils étaient avant tout ami. Non, il lui dirait simplement gentiment qu'il n'était pas de ce bord là et qu'il en était désolé, avant de passer à autre chose et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Comme le bon très bon ami respectueux et parfait qu'il pouvait être.

 _Ami_ , hein…

« Midoriya… ? fit soudainement Kaminari avec un sourire de chat au bord des lèvres. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Heu, oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mince, il n'allait quand même pas… ? Lui demander _ça_ , là, devant _lui_?

« … Tu sais si Uraraka a dormi avec Bakugou cette nuit ? »

Les battements de son cœur ralentirent, et il fut presque soulagé que le blond ne s'intéresse pas à lui et à son étrange comportement – si étrange était-il. Toutefois, il connaissait les habitudes de Kaminari à se mêler de tout et de n'importe quoi, si bien qu'il décida de tenir sa langue et de faire comme si il ne savait pas, juste par respect pour Uraraka et pour Bakugou.

Au même moment, Yaoyorozu débarqua dans la salle de bain, certainement alertée par le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Ou plutôt par les chutes de Kirishima et les moqueries de Kaminari.

« Vous en faites un boucan… bailla t'elle en regardant autour d'elle. Kirishima ? Tu es malade ?

\- Gueule de bois, parvint-il à articuler difficilement avant de boire le nouveau verre d'eau proposé par Midoriya.

\- Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as vomis dans la chambre !

\- Nan, comme je disais : ce déchet là sait bien viser ! »

Midoriya sourit lorsque le rouge insulta Kaminari d'abruti fini. Par contre, le nouveau haut le cœur le força à se relever et à préparer un énième verre d'eau pour ne pas le voir se dessécher comme une plante assoiffée.

« J'imagine qu'on ne peut rien faire de plus pour lui, souffla Yaoyorozu en regardant le pauvre Kirishima. Tu restes avec lui Midoriya ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- … Mais dis moi, comment ça se fait que tu ais son t-shirt sur le dos ? »

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Premier point: L'abus d'alcool est dangereux. Et oui, croyez-en ma grande expérience de fêtarde: même si c'est drôle de boire, même si c'est drôle de voir son pote ne pas tenir debout, même si c'est drôle de faire un concours de beuverie avec ses francs camarades, c'est pas toujours une bonne idée... Et puis, faîtes attention à ce que vous buvez, ou à qui vous sert de l'alcool, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a de dedans, ni en quelle quantité. Le mieux, c'est de se servir ses propres verres!_

 _Deuxième point: et oui, soyez comme Kirishima, pensez au consentement avant de faire quoi que ce soit! Si quelqu'un vous dit NON, c'est NON. Si la personne ne vous répond pas/n'est pas capable de vous répondre ou même si cette personne est saoule/sous drogue quelconque, vous ne la TOUCHEZ-PAS. Un point c'est tout, ce n'est pas discutable. Idem, on ne fait chanter personne, ni on n'use de pression psychologique quelconque. Ça va vous paraître un peu lourd comme message, mais au vu de ce que je peux lire/entendre parfois, je pense que c'est important de rappeler les bases. (Même si je suis persuadée que parmi mes lecteurs, tout le monde sait ça.)_

 _Mes deux messages, tchek. Je suis officiellement un auteur responsable, je peux maintenant faire ce que je veux. YASS_

 _Bon, sur cette petite leçon de vie un peu ennuyante (mais importante à mes yeux uhu), je vous laisse, et on se revoit pour le chapitre 3!_

 _Ah, et dernier mot: "Hurler dans le grand téléphone blanc" est une expression Québécoise pour dire avoir la gueule de bois. J'adore cette expression._

 _(Une petite review?)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir, bonsoir!_

 _Nous revoilà aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 3 - enfin - de cette fic. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais préciser que les chapitres sortiront dorénavant le **week-end** , et ce **toutes les deux semaines** , afin que je puisse avoir le temps d'écrire la suite sans empiéter sur mes études..._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Les meilleures idées sont toujours les plus mauvaises**

« Alors là, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Vous avez passé une grande partie de la soirée ensemble, vous avez même dormi ensemble – à moitié à poil, je ne l'ai pas oublié – il s'est montré au petit soin avec toi alors que tout le monde se foutait de ta gueule de bois, et _tu n'as rien tenté_ ? Tu n'as même pas essayé de lui tendre la perche ? Mais tu es incroyable !

\- C'est la cinquième fois que tu me le dis, merci de le re-préciser… »

La classe attendait l'arrivée de leur professeur, Présent-Mic, encore en retard pour changer. Pour patienter ils avaient fini par se disperser et discuter entre eux tandis que Iida surveillait l'ensemble d'un œil sévère, persuadé que l'un d'entre eux allaient _encore_ faire une connerie quelconque pour passer le temps. La chaleur et le beau temps faisaient qu'ils commençaient à devenir de moins en moins obéissants et dociles, sans compter le fait que les vacances d'été n'allaient pas tarder à débuter. Même Kouda et Todoroki se laissaient parfois aller dans les conneries de Sero pour ainsi dire.

Une catastrophe était donc à prévoir.

Pour une fois, ce n'allait pas être Kaminari qui allait la provoquer. Non, ce dernier était bien trop occupé à charrier Kirishima sur son impassibilité à tenter quoi que ce soit avec Midoriya.

« Non mais sérieusement, reprit le blond, rien ! A défaut de te jeter sur lui, tu aurais pu lui laisser un indice, ou je ne sais quoi… !

\- Je sais, je sais, grommela Kirishima, pas la peine d'en rajouter… J'ai beaucoup trop bu, j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir déconné plus que ça.

\- Bah, et qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu lui faire hein ? »

Il tint sa langue, et une légère rougeur apparue sur ses joues alors que des images lui venaient en tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait supporter ça ? Il fit un signe de la main et marmonna un « _j'en sais rien moi_ », mais son hésitation et ses joues rosées l'avaient trahis. Le sourire de Kaminari s'agrandit, et il sauta sur l'occasion pour le charrier deux fois plus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? se moqua t'il en papillonnant des yeux. On rêverait de choses pas très catholiques ? »

Kirishima leva les yeux au ciel et ignora ses provocations. Il préféra se focaliser sur son crayon bic bleu, et laissa son ami déblatérer ses bêtises tout seul. Il se sentait un peu minable d'avoir autant bu, et surtout d'avoir été un tel fardeau le lendemain. Heureusement pour lui – et pour les autres – il n'avait rien sali ou n'avait rien fait de dangereux. Seulement, c'était peut-être amusant d'un certain point de vu, mais d'un autre… Ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire était assez dérangeant. Il avait entendu beaucoup de chose sur la perte de contrôle dû à l'alcool, et Kaminari lui avait raconté suffisamment d'histoire sur sa sœur et sur ses actions pour flipper un peu. Outre les histoires du ' _c'est dangereux pour ta santé, et blablabla…_ ', il savait qu'il aurait pu être violent avec ses camarades, et encore plus avec Midoriya.

Heureusement, ce n'avait pas été le cas… Mais la prochaine fois ?

Il poussa un long soupire et posa sa tête entre ses bras. Midoriya, pourquoi est-ce que tout devait tourner autour de Midoriya ?

« Déprime pas ! lança Kaminari en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Tu auras d'autres occasions… !

\- A condition de moins boire j'imagine.

\- Bah ça, c'est clair que tu étais torché comme pas possible. Enfin, ma sœur te dirait que c'est comme ça qu'on apprend à se gérer, mais vu les cuites qu'elle se prend, je t'avoue que je ne suis pas convaincu.

\- Elle s'en prend si souvent que ça ? s'étonna Kirishima en relevant la tête.

\- Maintenant que je suis à l'internat, je ne la vois pas autant que ça, mais… J'imagine que oui. Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question : tu as fait comment pour tes exs ? »

Le rouge ne releva pas le changement de sujet, un peu surpris de le voir aussi évasif. Si il parlait parfois de sa sœur, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait visiblement approfondir… Il se contenta donc de réfléchir à sa question, tout en se disant qu'il tenterait bien de discuter des affaires familiales avec le blond plus tard.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Disons que ça s'est fait comme ça. Enfin, pour Tenchi c'était assez simple, c'est lui qui me tournait autour, et il était difficile d'ignorer ses appels de phare, rit-il en se souvenant de la manière dont son ex l'avait abordé.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas faire comme lui ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas comme lui ? C'est un excentrique à la Aoyama, mais avec le bon sens en moins… Je te laisse imaginer le truc.

\- … ok, je vois. Mais il est dans une autre école c'est ça ?

\- Exact, un ami d'une ancienne amie de Mina… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de la fois où on est sorti manger dehors, en novembre dernier, et quand on a croisé -

\- Attend, le petit brun aux yeux roses qui n'arrêtaient pas de te fixer ? Sato le prenait pour un fan-boy ! Et c'est donc lui ? … Je suis déçu, tu ne me l'as jamais présenté, bougonna t'il.

\- Bah… J'imagine qu'on préférait rester discret. Enfin, c'était surtout lui qui hésitait. Peur des représailles je crois, sa famille n'étant pas très… ouverte d'esprit. »

Kaminari fit la grimace, confirmant à Kirishima qu'il partageait le même point de vu que lui. Tenchi avait beau être un excentrique, et il avait beau mettre un point d'honneur à se montrer en public, il évitait tout de même les démonstrations affectueuses au beau milieu de la rue. Au cas où, qu'il lui avait dit, il ne voulait pas qu'un membre de sa famille l'apprenne. Étrangement, il n'avait pas été plus dérangé que ça lorsque Katsuki les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser dans un coin de l'école – son ex mettant un malin plaisir à venir le voir le soir après les cours. Sur le coup, c'est Kirishima qui en avait le plus rougis.

« Et pourquoi vous avez rompu en fait ? »

Le blond se montrait sacrément curieux, mais dans un sens, Kirishima ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Lui aussi aimait bien connaître les aventures de Kaminari avec ses nombreuses copines, et puis il n'avait rien à cacher, alors…

« On s'est dit que c'était mieux comme ça. On s'est mis ensemble un peu trop rapidement, et… c'était un peu bizarre en fait. Je crois qu'on ne s'aimait pas plus que ça, expliqua t'il en réfléchissant.

\- Mais c'est triste ce que tu me racontes !

\- Non ! Enfin je dirai que c'est des choses qui arrivent… On s'était attaché, mais sans plus. Clairement, on ne voyait pas passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. Il était un peu trop fantaisiste pour moi, et pour lui je ne l'étais pas assez.

\- C'est quand même triste. Enfin bon, je crois que je préfère te voir avec Midoriya qu'avec un autre. Au moins, je suis sûr de la qualité de la marchandise.

\- … Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu ! »

Un éclat de voix les fit tous les deux sursauter, et Présent Mic débarqua enfin dans leur classe avec sa bonne humeur légendaire et son énergie infinie. Ils se replacèrent immédiatement, coupant court à leur conversation, et le cours put enfin commencer – malgré les 15 minutes de retard de leur professeur. Les cours d'anglais en présence de Présent Mic était certainement les plus épuisant de la journée. Kirishima adorait les cours d'anglais, mais ils étaient particulièrement _fatiguant_. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient physiques, mais parce qu'ils demandaient une constante concentration. Entendre la voix de leur professeur pendant une heure non-stop avait tendance à fragiliser leurs pauvres tympans, en plus de jouer avec leur nerf. Il avait beau être un excellent professeur d'anglais, ses méthodes n'étaient pas toujours très…

Combien de fois Bakugou avait-il manqué d'exploser – littéralement – après un cri de Présent Mic ?

Au moins, aucun d'entre eux ne risquaient de s'endormir pendant ses cours.

Pourtant, Kirishima avait tout de même l'esprit ailleurs. Heureusement pour lui, le héros ne le remarqua pas, si bien qu'il put se perdre dans ses pensées sans trop de difficulté. Il écrivait deux trois bribes de mots sur son cahier, tentait de se concentrer lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait du retard dans la leçon, puis replongeait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Tout lui paraissait très facile et très compliqué à la fois. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à sortir avec Tenchi, et n'avait eu aucun mal à mettre un terme à leur relation, mais il pataugeait jusqu'au cou avec Midoriya. Il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal dans les cours pratique – et était même plutôt bon lors des exercices donnés par Aizawa ou All Might, mais il avait beaucoup plus de difficulté avec la théorie. Il avait envie de donner le meilleur de lui-même pour obtenir son diplôme de héros, mais en même temps… Il aimerait bien en profiter un peu avant d'entrer dans le monde du travail et dans celui des adultes. Il se doutait qu'après ses années de lycées à l'UA, tout allait s'accélérer et qu'il allait vite crouler sous les responsabilités de héros.

Quoi que, il était aussi impatient de découvrir cette vie-là, et d'enfin pouvoir protéger la population et ceux qu'il aimait de façon _efficace_.

Et légale.

« Eh, Kirishima ! »

Il releva la tête, et vit Mina lui faire des signes comme quoi il ferait mieux de se réveiller.

« Tu dormais ou quoi ?

\- Heu, presque… répondit le rouge en repensant à ses réflexions.

\- Bref, avec les autres on pensait s'éclipser ce soir, tu es de la partie ?

\- La dernière fois on a failli se faire prendre, chuchota t'il avec une grimace. Je ne suis pas sûr que -

\- Toru a trouvé un autre passage ! Alors, ça te tente ? Ochako compte sur toi pour l'aider à convaincre Bakugou de venir… »

Il hésita un instant, puis il finit par jeter l'éponge devant le regard implorant de son amie.

« Ok, mais on ne rentre pas trop tard. Je ne veux pas me faire incendier par Aizawa parce que je suis crevé.

\- C'est juste histoire de prendre l'air ! J'essaye d'en parler à Kyouka et à Ojiro… Sato aussi, je crois qu'il voulait se racheter de quoi faire des gâteaux.

\- Les magasins ne seront pas fermés à cette heure-là ?

\- Pas tous non. On devrait pouvoir -

\- GUYS IN THE BAAAACK ! »

Toute la classe manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque, en plus de se faire perforer les tympans par le cri de Présent Mic.

Ils se firent détester par tous leurs camarades pour le restant de l'heure.

* * *

« En même temps si tu ne faisais pas les yeux doux à miss peau rose, tu aurais noté le bon vocabulaire !

\- Désolé… »

Les cours de la journée étaient finis, et ils profitaient des rares moments de calme du dortoir pour travailler les leçons. Les exercices de l'après-midi s'étaient plutôt bien déroulés, si bien qu'ils avaient maintenu leurs petites sorties clandestines de cette nuit. Le truc, c'est qu'il fallait revenir à 1 heure de matin au plus tard, et ce sans se faire prendre…

« Bon, prend les, tu me gaves là avec tes yeux de chien battu, grommela Bakugou en tendant une feuille à Kirishima. Putain, quand c'est pas le connard de Deku, c'est l'autre ! Tu comptes t'en faire combien comme ça ?

\- On parlait juste de la sortie de ce soir, bougonna Kirishima. Et Mina est juste une amie !

\- Ouai ouai, j'en ai rien à foutre. Recopie les vite qu'on passe au maths, pas envie d'y rester des plombes.

\- Chef oui chef ! »

Il se dépêcha de recopier les mots de vocabulaire qu'il n'avait pas noté à toute vitesse afin de ne pas perdre trop de temps. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de vraiment discuter de la proposition de Mina – ou du moins d'insister pour aider Uraraka à le bouger un peu.

« Bon sinon tu avances avec Deku ? »

La question surpris Kirishima, qui releva la tête pour le fixer d'un air béat.

« Tu t'intéresses à ça toi ?

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! C'est juste… comme ça.

\- Ah oui… _Comme ça…_ se moqua t'il.

\- Continue et je t'en colle une. Bref, tu ne m'as pas répondu à la question.

\- Eh bien… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps _d'avancer_ , comme tu dis. Je ne veux pas -

\- Tu ne veux pas quoi ? Continue comme ça et tu vas voir qu'un autre le chopera avant toi. Bouge ton cul et fait lui les yeux doux bordel, arrête de te comporter comme si ce n'était qu'un pote pour toi.

\- Alors je -

\- Ta gueule, j'ai pas fini. J'me fiche de la méthode que tu utilises, fonce lui dessus ou écoute les conseils de l'autre débile de prise électrique, mais bouge toi, tu me fais chier à ne rien faire. Ça fait des mois que tu te contentes de le mater en douce sous les douches, et tu passes juste pour un pervers comme ça.

\- Comment tu sais que -

\- Jsuis pas aveugle moi ! Bref tu me saouls, j'en ai marre de t'aider pour tes cours de merde. C'est la dernière fois que tu viens me faire chier avec ça !

\- Pardon ?

\- La prochaine fois tu n'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre, comme ce connard de Deku par exemple. »

Kirishima s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour protester et pour demander les raisons de cet abandon. L'agacement l'envahi et il voulut lui demander une explication quant à ce changement soudain, puis il comprit.

 _Oh_.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu prennes des aires de super vilain quand tu veux aider quelqu'un ? s'amusa Kirishima avec un petit sourire.

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna Bakugou avec mauvaise grâce. Maintenant grouille toi de recopier ton vocabulaire, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Le rouge s'empressa de prendre les derniers mots d'anglais, un sourire un peu stupide sur les lèvres. Les gens avaient beau dire ce qu'ils voulaient sur Bakugou, sur son caractère de merde et sur son agressivité, il avait changé, mûri et pouvait parfois se montrer particulièrement gentil.

Mais à sa façon.

* * *

Il était à présent 20 heure passée, et certains élèves se réunissaient discrètement dans le salon afin de commencer leur petite escapade nocturne. Kirishima avait fini par convaincre Bakugou de venir, usant de l'excuse comme quoi il pourrait passer du temps avec Uraraka sans être trop emmerdé. Étrangement, l'argument fit mouche, et les voilà à attendre Mina et le reste du groupe pour pouvoir partir. La jeune fille arriva enfin avec Toru, Jiro, Uraraka, Kaminari, Sato, et…

Midoriya, _forcément_. Ce qui étonna beaucoup Kirishima, puisque ce dernier avait tendance à éviter ce genre de problème, au même titre que Todoroki et Fumikage.

« Todoroki arrive, sourit Mina, il vient avec nous ce soir !

\- C'est la fête, s'étonna Kirishima, je pensais qu'il n'aimait pas ça !

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas si grave de transgresser les règles une ou deux fois… répondit le concerné en arrivant. Et puis si il y a bien une chose qui fait criser mon père… »

Tous sourirent devant le petit côté rebelle du garçon. Donnez lui une seule raison de faire chier son père, et il sera le premier à y participer. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une crise d'adolescence…

« Même Midoriya se sent foufou ce soir ! ricana Kaminari. Vous pensez que j'ai une mauvaise influence ?

\- Je crois bien que oui, soupira Jiro. Bientôt Iida et Kouda nous accompagnerons… Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là avec vous d'ailleurs !

\- Parce que tu veux faire LA FÊTE !

\- Kaminari ! grondèrent Toru et Mina. Ne hurle pas comme ça, on va se faire choper ! »

Kirishima pouffa discrètement et se moqua du blond qui affichait à présent un air penaud.

« Il n'empêche que je suis surpris de te voir, fit remarquer Sato à Midoriya. Toi aussi tu as quelqu'un à faire criser ?

\- Ah, non… Pour le coup si on pouvait éviter de se faire prendre, ça m'arrangerait, rit-il nerveusement. C'est Uraraka qui m'a convaincu de venir, pour _décompresser_.

\- Normal, tu es tendu comme un string ! rétorqua cette dernière. Il faut vivre un peu ! »

Ils se moquèrent gentiment de Midoriya, puis ils finirent par écouter le plan de Toru quant à comment sortir de l'école sans se faire prendre par Hound Dog, ou par un autre surveillant. Le conseiller d'orientation était aussi affecté à la surveillance des élèves, et était quasiment imbattable à ce jeu là. Il était même sacrément effrayant… Heureusement pour eux, il travaillait rarement le soir, ce qui leur laissait une chance de sortir et de rentrer discrètement. Toru exposa les détails de son plan : passer simplement par dessus les grilles avec l'aide de Kaminari, qui devait surcharger les détecteurs le temps de passer.

« Et ça ne risque pas de sonner ou de déclencher une quelconque alerte ? s'inquiéta Jiro en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, je les surcharge juste, ce qui va les faire sauter et les désactiver sans aucun problème. Comme si un orage les avait fait péter en fait, expliqua sérieusement Kaminari. On les a trouvés avec Toru, du coup le truc c'est de les désactiver à un seul endroit pour nous créer notre propre passage ! J'ai bien pensé à les hacker, seulement on risque de déclencher une alarme justement. C'est qu'ils ont du bon matériel !

\- Les hacker ? Tu peux faire ça toi ? s'étonna Mina.

\- Oh, c'est pas si difficile que ça… Mais comme je le disais, on risque de se faire prendre avec cette technique. Je pourrai vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais ça risque d'être long… Là, je mime un court-circuit « _naturel_ », pour faire court. »

Kirishima sourit en voyant ses camarades fixer Kaminari avec effarement. Le blond pouvait être un véritable génie quand il s'y mettait. D'ailleurs, il était persuadé qu'il pouvait avoir de bien meilleurs notes si il travaillait au lieu de glander et de chercher à faire des conneries par tous les moyens possible…

« Époustouflant, souffla Uraraka.

\- Mais il n'y a pas d'autres moyens plus… simple ? demanda Sato.

\- On peut toujours faire le grand tour par la forêt et passer par les grilles de fond, mais ça va nous prendre beaucoup trop de temps…

\- Pas faux. Bon, on y va ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à se diriger vers le point stratégique, tout en veillant à ne pas croiser de surveillants. Heureusement pour eux, le mois de juin était suffisamment chaud pour les convaincre de flâner dans le parc au lieu de surveiller les sorties. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient hors de leur dortoir, Kirishima croisa le regard de Kaminari, qui lui fit un immense sourire bourré de sous entendu. Il mettait sa main à couper : le blond avait forcément un rôle à jouer sur la présence de Midoriya ce soir. Il avait réussi à convaincre Uraraka d'une manière ou d'une autre que le garçon avait besoin de détente ou il-ne-savait quoi d'autre. Quand il voulait, Kaminari avait la capacité de se montrer _très_ convaincant. Il croisa ensuite le regard de Bakugou – qui tenait gentiment la main d'Uraraka d'ailleurs, chose étonnamment mignonne venant de lui – qui semblait dire « _bouge toi, maintenant, sinon ça va mal finir pour toi._ »

Le truc, c'était d'agir _naturellement_.

« Alors… commença Kirishima en s'approchant de Midoriya. Comme ça on joue les trublions ? »

C'était la _pire_ phrase d'accroche qu'il pouvait sortir. Il voulait actuellement mourir.

« Quoi ? Non, se défendit Midoriya en rougissant. Enfin, si du coup, mais… Je me suis dit que ça ne faisait pas de mal de sortir de temps en temps.

\- Kaminari a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur vous…

\- Toi le premier !

\- Moi ? Je suis un exemple même de sagesse ! Jamais quelqu'un comme Kaminari ne pourrait m'influencer.

\- Oui, bien sûr, se moqua le garçon avec un sourire qui fit chavirer son cœur. A moins que ce ne soit toi qui l'influence ?

\- Ah, là tu me vexes !

\- Nous y voilà ! déclara soudainement Toru coupant court à leur conversation. Kaminari, on compte sur toi.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Le blond réussit à trouver les capteurs, et s'empressa de leur envoyer une légère décharge afin de les faire court-circuiter. De la fumée s'échappa des boîtiers, et ils envoyèrent une pierre sur le dessus pour vérifier que tout avait été désactivé. Rien, ils allaient pouvoir passer en toute impunité…

Kirishima lança un coup d'œil à Midoriya, qui lui sourit en retour. Cette soirée ne pouvait _que_ bien se passer.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Vous la sentez la mauvaise idée?_

 _Enfin bref, sur ce, à dans 2 semaines pour le chapitre 4! (ps: des miettes de reviews pour un pigeon affamé?)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

 _Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Alors oui, j'avais dis toutes les deux semaines, mais exceptionnellement je poste celui-ci plus tôt (vu que j'ai encore du temps pour écrire en grande quantité.)_

 _Par contre j'ai un autre petit message: dans ce chapitre, nos chers héros décident d'aller picoler en douce alors qu'ils sont mineurs. Rien de grave, personne n'est malade (même Kirishima, je vous jure) mais je préfère mettre un petit mot avant. Et pour ceux que ça inquiètent, respirez un coup, ils vont regretter ça dans le chapitre prochain. Oui, ils vont se faire remonter les bretelles._

 _Ah, et deuxième point, il faut savoir que je m'inspire des aventures d'amis qui étaient en internat, durant mes années de lycées... Et je peux vous dire qu'ils en ont fait des conneries uhu.  
_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Escapade Nocturne**

Midoriya devait l'avouer : il était aux anges. Uraraka n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de venir afin de se changer les idées, en plus d'insister sur le fait que Mina lui avait dit que Kirishima venait. Cependant, il n'était pas venu _seulement_ parce que Kirishima allait les accompagner, mais… Bon, il devait l'avouer : sa présence avait joué un rôle important, mais il avait aussi eu envie de décompresser un peu.

Le petit groupe avait réussi à passer le mur d'enceinte de l'école, et marchait à présent dans la rue à la recherche d'un endroit où passer une partie de la soirée. Ils avaient trouvé un magasin pour Sato, qui avait fait le plein d'ingrédients pour cuisiner tranquillement. Kirishima avait fait la même chose, avouant – non sans rougir légèrement – que Fat Gum lui avait donné quelques recettes qui l'intéressaient particulièrement, ce qui avait immédiatement intéressé les plus gourmands d'entre eux…

« Je demande un combat de gâteau ! s'exclama Mina les yeux brillants.

\- Un combat de gâteau ? pouffa Midoriya. Je demande à voir…

\- Oui ! Avec un jury, et tout… Celui qui fait le meilleur gâteau gagne, et le perdant aura gage… délivré par le jury. Qui sera composé d'Uraraka, de moi même et de… Midoriya ?

\- Ah non, se moqua Uraraka, il serait capable de se faire acheter !

\- Eh !

\- Pourquoi pas Iida ? proposa Kaminari avec un grand sourire. Je suis sûr qu'il voudra y participer, rien que pour pouvoir jouer les arbitres.

\- Bon, on verra le jury plus tard alors… Il faudrait décider d'une date.

\- Vous savez, ni Sato no moi n'avons accepté, se désespéra Kirishima. C'est un coup à rater le gâteau ça.

\- Oui, et puis ce n'est pas comme si Kirishima avait autant d'expérience que moi », renchérit Sato.

Kirishima lança un regard surpris vers son ami, et Midoriya y vit une lueur de défi briller dans ses yeux. A tous les coups, la remarque de Sato avait légèrement vexé le rouge… Et il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer, puisque Toru en rajouta une couche, certainement pour le provoquer :

« C'est vrai, notre pauvre Kirishima n'a aucune chance contre Sato… Ça va être un combat à sens unique !

\- Quel dommage, mais vous avez raison, Sato est bieeeen trop doué pour pouvoir lui laisser une chance. »

Et à Todoroki de continuer, d'un air incroyablement sérieux :

« Kirishima pourrait peut-être s'en sortir individuellement, mais contre Sato…

\- EH EH eh ! protesta vivement le rouge, je n'ai pas jeté l'éponge ! Vous ne savez même pas ce que je peux faire, ne m'enterrez pas tout de suite. Je vais vous montrer que je peux le faire ce gâteau. Un véritable homme ne refuserait jamais un défi pareil !

\- Tu acceptes finalement ?

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte. Et j'en ferai un à vous faire péter le palet ! _Par la force !_

\- On n'attend que ça… Et toi Sato ?

\- Difficile de rejeter un tel défi… Allons-y pour un combat de gâteau.

\- YES ! »

Jiro et Bakugou levèrent les yeux au ciel devant cette mise en scène qu'ils jugeaient ridicule. Toutefois, il était difficile de louper l'éclat d'amusement qui brillait dans leur yeux… A force de jouer le rôle des blasés insensibles, ils avaient fini par se trahir eux-même. Uraraka ne manqua pas de se moquer allégrement de son petit copain, arguant que _même lui_ ne pourrait résister à un gâteau de cette qualité, tandis que Kaminari et Toru s'acharnaient sur Jiro en dévoilant son péché mignon : les aliments crémeux. Forcément, la jeune fille s'empourpra et tenta de se défendre, mais à deux contre un, elle ne put faire grand-chose, et elle finit par bouder devant les taquineries de ses camarades. Midoriya, amusé par l'attitude enfantine de ses amis, ne vit pas Kirishima s'approcher de lui, et manqua de sursauter quand ce dernier passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Son euphorie était redescendue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et il semblait avoir compris le truc. Pauvre de lui, il s'était fait manipuler par ses amis…

« Je crois que je me suis fait avoir, gémit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Ils ont bien joué le jeu, répondit Midoriya en reprenant contenance. On ne te connaît que trop bien maintenant !

\- Tu crois que j'ai une chance contre Sato ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas…

\- Toi au moins tu es un pote, pas comme tous ces traîtres ! »

Midoriya rit devant l'attitude exagéré du rouge, tout en essayant de ne pas s'empourprer plus que la normale. Le problème avec Kirishima était qu'il se montrait _très_ tactile – au grand malheur de Bakugou. Lui avait fini par s'y habituer, mais depuis l'histoire de la soirée, il rougissait beaucoup plus facilement qu'avant. Et était beaucoup plus sensible aux attentions de Kirishima qu'avant. Ce qu'Uraraka ne manqua pas de rater, puisqu'elle lui lança un regard rempli de sous-entendus, un rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

 _Traître_ , c'était le cas de le dire.

Kirishima continua de faire semblant de se plaindre haut et fort, expliquant à qui l'entendait que ses amis n'étaient que des faux-jetons, qu'ils ne croyaient pas en lui mais qu'il ne se laissera pas abattre par si peu, car il était quelqu'un de _viril_. Kaminari se prit au jeu, et les deux élèves commencèrent à faire les andouilles au beau milieu de la rue, improvisant une fausse pièce de théâtre pseudo-dramatique. Ils ne manquèrent pas de se moquer de Bakugou qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait rien dit et se contentait de tenir la main d'Uraraka. Forcément, ce dernier s'agaça et les insulta copieusement.

 _Forcément_ , Kaminari dit la phrase de trop.

« Roh, ça va, il faut toujours que tu râles. C'est qu'Uraraka a mis les dents la dernière fois ou - »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bakugou fonçait déjà sur lui dans l'espoir de l'exploser sans aucune forme de compassion.

« Promettez moi de le frapper quand il reviendra, demanda Jiro d'un air blasé.

\- Compte sur moi, répondit Uraraka sur le même ton. Je serai même ravie de te donner un coup de main pour ça.

\- Si il s'en sort vivant… ne manqua pas de rajouter Kirishima. Je me demande _vraiment_ ce que les filles lui trouvent.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Alors là… Ahah… »

Midoriya trouva le ricanement de Kirishima un peu forcé, comme si ce dernier était soudainement nerveux… Mais il fut visiblement le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Ça ne devait pas être important, puisque le garçon retourna à ses sottises aussi vite qu'un Kaminari poursuivi par un Bakugou, et commença à encourager la future victime à courir plus vite. « Cours Forest, cours ! » hurlait Mina entre deux rires, tandis que Todoroki et Sato prenaient discrètement les paris sur le temps de course du blond.

Par contre, Midoriya ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il trouvait qu'il y avait un il-ne-savait quoi de bizarre dans l'attitude de Kirishima. Il avait remarqué que ce dernier lui jetait parfois des regards en coin, comme si il était tendu, _inquiet_? Peut-être était-il stressé à l'idée de se faire prendre, ou alors quant aux prochains examens. C'était une possibilité. Il n'en sut finalement pas plus, puisque le rouge retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui et passa _encore une_ _fois_ son bras sur ses épaules pour commenter la course-poursuite.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait être aussi tactile ?_

Ils arrivèrent à l'angle d'une grande rue, là où se trouvaient tous les restaurants et bar du coin. Ils allaient s'y engager, ignorant les cris de Kaminari derrière eux, quand Toru s'exclama d'une voix paniquée :

« Planquez-vous ! Je viens de voir All Might !

\- Quoi ? »

Ni de une, ni de deux, ils firent rapidement demi-tour pour se cacher derrière le mur et observer le professeurs qui pouvait les mettre en danger… Bakugou arrêta immédiatement de molester le pauvre Kaminari, et vint les rejoindre dans leur cachette.

« Je ne le vois pas, chuchota Sato, tu es sûr que c'était lui ?

\- Affirmatif, il était proche d'un restaurant et… Là, regardez ! »

Son gant pointa un homme que Midoriya reconnu aisément comme son mentor, qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans un restaurant plutôt chic. Mais il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné d'une jeune femme qui…

Il écarquilla les yeux, et il s'approcha un peu plus de la scène, se dégageant du bras de Kirishima, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous la surprise.

« Midoriya ! l'appela Todoroki, on va te voir !

\- Je ne savais pas que All Might avait une petite amie, fit remarquer Uraraka en plissant des yeux.

\- All Might n'a _pas_ de petite amie, bredouilla Midoriya, enfin pas _elle_ … »

Ils tournèrent tous les yeux vers lui, surpris et ne comprenant pas l'attitude du garçon. Jusqu'à ce que Bakugou prenne la parole.

« Bordel de merde Deku, qu'est-ce que ta mère fou avec All Might ? »

* * *

Il devait être près de 22 heure, quand ils trouvèrent enfin un petit bar non loin de la rue principale. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une bière ou d'un coca, et discutaient de ce qu'ils venaient de voir : All Might en plein rendez-vous avec la mère de Midoriya. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait littéralement _bugé_. Il n'avait pas pipé un mot depuis, et semblait comme figé sur place. Parfois, il bougeait pour siroter sa boisson, mais ses yeux restaient perdus dans le vague, totalement ailleurs.

« Il commencerait presque à me faire peur là, commenta Uraraka ; un peu inquiète.

\- Eh Midoriya, ça va ? demanda Kirishima en tapotant son crâne. Tu es avec nous ou tu es mort ?

\- Ça va, ça va… »

Il semblait complètement amorphe, comme si on venait de lui administrer une dose de morphine pour le calmer. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et finit enfin par faire une phrase complète :

« C'est juste que… Je ne m'y attendais pas. Enfin… »

Midoriya avait toujours l'habitude d'analyser les choses sous tous leurs angles afin de mieux les comprendre. Lorsqu'un problème se posait, il établissait différentes théories sous différentes formes pour visualiser le tout. Ensuite, il réfléchissait aux solutions possibles et à leur fonctionnement, mais aussi aux conséquences qu'elles pouvaient avoir. A la fin, il faisait le tri entre les meilleures solutions, les plus plausibles, les plus faciles à effectuer et les plus efficaces. C'était un travail qui pouvait lui prendre de quelques secondes à plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours selon le temps qu'il possédait pour réfléchir et la difficulté du problème.

Seulement, là maintenant, Midoriya était _incapable_ de réfléchir correctement. Son cerveau était comme éteint, et si il entendait les remarques de ses camarades, il ne savait ni comment y répondre, ni comment y réagir.

« Je trouve qu'il réagit plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre que son héros préféré – et professeur – se tape sa mère, fit remarquer Kaminari.

\- Toi et le tact n'êtes pas trop pote hein ?

\- Nan mais plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas comme si All Might était un salaud ou quoi que ce soit… »

Jiro lui fit les gros yeux, tandis que Mina tentait de lui faire signe de se taire, sans grand succès.

« Bah oui, il y aurait pu avoir pire comme héros ! continua t'il sans se préoccuper du regard outré des autres élèves. Sérieusement, ça aurait pu être Endeavor ! »

Un silence ponctua sa phrase. Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se ratatiner sur sa chaise :

« Je suis débile, désolé.

\- Ça c'est pas nouveau, ricana Bakugou.

\- Laisse, ce n'est pas grave, sourit Todoroki en tapotant sur son épaule. Je vais mettre ça sur le dos de l'alcool.

\- Mais je n'ai bu qu'une bière !

\- Visiblement ça te suffit pour dire des conneries, souffla Toru d'un ton consterné. Si ça se trouve, ta maman et All Might était simplement en rendez-vous parent/prof… dit-elle à Midoriya.

\- Dans un restaurant ? C'est peu probable, grimaça Sato. Et puis Midoriya aurait été au courant non ?

\- Vu le nombre de fois qu'il se casse les bras… Je serai sa mère, j'irai discuter avec les professeurs tous les jours ! » ironisa Kirishima afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

C'eut eu au moins le résultat de faire légèrement sourire Midoriya. Il n'était absolument pas fâché contre Kaminari et ses remarques, et n'était pas agacé d'apprendre que sa mère et All Might se voyaient, mais il était simplement… Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. En fait, il ne savait absolument pas quoi en penser. All Might, qui lui avait cédé le One for All dans l'espoir de le voir lui succéder, et sa mère qui s'était pendant longtemps tenu responsable de son statut de sans-alter… Les voir ensemble avait quelque chose d'étrange, et en même temps de logique.

Toutefois, il y avait une _minuscule_ part en lui qui était… irritée ? Ou déçue, il ne savait pas trop.

« Laissez, sourit-il en faisant un signe de la main. J'avais juste besoin… d'assimiler le truc. Et puis Kirishima n'a pas tort, à force de me blesser, j'ai dû l'inquiéter.

\- AH ! J'ai toujours raison !

\- Mais tu te blesses beaucoup moins qu'avant non ? fit remarquer Uraraka. Ça fait un bout de temps que tu n'as pas eu le bras en écharpe.

\- Ça va faire 6 mois, répondit Mina ; un petit rictus aux coins des lèvres. Record battu ! Il faut fêter ça moi je dis !

\- Arf, vous allez me porter malheur…

\- A défaut d'être le fils illégitime d'All Might, tu vas devenir son beau-fils officiel… réfléchit Todoroki. Je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité finalement. »

Midoriya manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre face à la blague de son ami. A côté, Kaminari demanda ce qu'était cette histoire de fils illégitime, et le garçon lui expliqua qu'en début d'année, Todoroki était persuadé qu'All Might et lui avait un lien de sang à cause de leur alter semblable. La conversation dériva rapidement vers la génétique des alters et leur capacité de mutation, mais Midoriya fut rassuré de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui posait de questions sur son alter, ou celui de ses parents du moins. A vrai dire, ils cherchaient plus la petite bête auprès de Bakugou qu'autre chose, blaguant sur ses déflagrations et le caractère « explosif » de sa mère, qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer il y avait quelques mois après une réunion parent/professeur.

Ils avaient tous compris d'où venait le caractère si particulier de la bombe de la classe – au sens littéral et figuré.

La conversation dériva une nouvelle fois sur les différentes possibilités des alters, si bien que Midoriya vint presque à oublier la vue de sa mère en compagnie d'All Might.

« Mais si je comprends bien, commenta Jiro d'un air intéressé, tu es en fait une batterie portable géante ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça… répondit Kaminari d'un air malicieux. Attendez, je vous montre un truc. »

Il sortit un chargeur de son sac, le plaça dans sa bouche, brancha son portable et… Le portable commença à charger sous le regard ébahi de ses camarades.

« Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Toru. Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

\- Bah che n'le chavais pas'en fai -

\- Parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est pas poli.

\- … Subtil ça Mina. Bref, je disais : je ne le savais pas en fait. Je savais que je pouvais me recharger moi-même, et même accélérer le temps de recharge en me branchant, mais pas ça. Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques jours !

\- Donc tu peux stocker de l'électricité… marmonna Midoriya en sortant un carnet de sa poche.

\- Tu as toujours ce putain de carnet de note avec toi ? grommela Bakugou. Tu es putain de flippant le nerd.

\- Mais c'est le fameux carnet avec toutes les informations sur nous et nos alters ? Montre nous ça ! »

Midoriya rougit furieusement et tenta de cacher son carnet aux yeux des autres, mais Mina et Toru se jetèrent à deux sur lui pour le lui piquer. Il passa de mains en mains et tous commentèrent les pages qui leurs étaient attribuées. Le garçon fut surpris de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient en colère – excepté Bakugou, mais il était toujours en colère – et l'aidaient même à corriger deux trois informations, en plus de compléter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ta phrase « _sucre lent/sucre rapide → efficacité différente ou non »_ ? demanda Sato ; curieux.

\- Ah, et bien… Tu as besoin de sucre pour renforcer ton alter, bredouilla t'il ; un peu mal à l'aide, et je me demandais si le type de sucre n'avait pas une influence…

\- C'est à dire ?

\- En gros : il existe de « familles » de sucre : le sucre lent et le sucre rapide. Les sucres lents ne s'assimilent pas de la même façon que les sucres rapides, et leurs structures est différentes. Du coup je me demandais si l'un était plus efficace que l'autre. Par exemple, si il vaut mieux que tu manges des pâtes la veille d'un combat, ou si il vaut mieux manger une barre de chocolat une heure avant un exercice… Et si ton alter ne serait pas plus efficace si tu stockais plus de sucre grâce aux féculents.

\- Oh, je vois… Le sucre lent, c'est ce qu'il y a dans les pâtes ?

\- Oui. Pour faire simple : le sucre lent va se stocker dans les muscles, alors que les sucres rapides vont être stockés dans les graisses si il n'est pas immédiatement assimilé par les muscles !

\- Donc tu penses que je devrais manger plus de pâtes, et utiliser les barres et autres sucreries en dernier recours ?

\- C'est une hypothèse.

\- Mais c'est super ! Merci Midoriya ! »

Midoriya rougit une nouvelle fois alors que ses camarades commentaient avec admiration sa théorie. Ils continuèrent d'argumenter et lire ce qu'il y avait dans son carnet, tout en s'amusant des petites remarques qu'il pouvait parfois écrire. Midoriya était mal à l'aise, non pas parce qu'il avait des choses à cacher, mais parce qu'il avait un peu l'impression d'être mis à nu. Et surtout parce qu'autrefois, on le traitait de taré pour faire ça… Et voir Kirishima inspecter sérieusement ses informations, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, lui faisait un bien fou.

« Dites, fit soudainement remarquer Todoroki, il est minuit passé…

\- Ah, on ferait mieux d'y aller, commenta Kaminari. Ce serait bête de se faire attraper parce qu'on est crevé le lendemain.

\- Et on n'a même plus de bière ! » râla Mina.

Midoriya vit Kirishima secouer la tête, un peu amusé :

« Et c'est moi l'alcoolique…

\- Moi je ne bois pas jusqu'à finir à poil dans le lit d'un pote !

\- On était en caleçon !

\- Et jusqu'à vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes, en rajouta Toru.

\- Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ? »

Kirishima continua de râler sur le fait que ses amis s'acharnaient sur lui, qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir bu jusqu'à en être malade mais que _promis_ , il ferait plus attention à la prochaine soirée. Enfin, ils finirent par partir tranquillement de leur terrasse pour retourner à l'UA, mais cette fois-ci plus calmement qu'à l'aller. Ils firent attention à ne pas croiser le petit couple – si couple il y avait – All Might/maman de Midoriya, et avancèrent doucement en discutant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Ils avaient laissé Uraraka et Bakugou marcher devant eux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais aussi pour que Toru, Jiro et Mina puissent les observer et commenter à quel point ils étaient _mignon_ _s_ tous les deux. Midoriya, lui, marchait un peu à l'écart, le nez levé vers le ciel pour observer le peu d'étoiles masquées par la pollution lumineuse de la ville. Il se sentait étrangement apaisé, et même si l'alcool y était pour quelque chose, il devait songer à remercier Uraraka pour avoir insisté autant. Il ne vit pas la distance se creuser avec le groupe, ni Kirishima se diriger vers lui, la mine quelque peu anxieuse.

« Ça va ? demanda t'il gentiment. Tu as l'air… dans la lune. »

Midoriya tourna son regard vers lui, un peu étonné de l'attention que lui portait son ami, mais finit par sourire et par répondre :

« Oh, oui, ça va merci. »

Il marqua un blanc, et Kirishima écouta poliment son silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

« C'est juste que c'est un peu bizarre, je ne sais pas trop…

\- Pour ta maman et All Might ?

\- … Ouai.

\- Tu sais… commença le rouge en détournant les yeux, si jamais tu veux en parler, et bien… Je suis là. »

Midoriya cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, profondément touché par sa proposition. Cette histoire le rongeait plus qu'il ne l'avouait, et savoir que Kirishima le soutenait était… _rassurant_.

« Je veux dire, continua t'il un peu maladroitement, tu m'as bien aidé après tout le bordel avec les 5 Préceptes et… Enfin je vois bien que ça t'emmerde un peu.

\- Oh, tu sais, tu m'as aussi aidé à ce moment là, bredouilla le garçon. Tu n'es pas obligé de te sentir redevable ou…

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que je… Si tu as besoin d'aide, ou autre, je suis là. »

Un silence prit place entre les deux garçons, et Midoriya commença à sentir ses joues chauffer. Kirishima était tellement… Il n'avait pas de mots pour le décrire. A ce moment là, maintenant, il savait juste qu'il l'appréciait _beaucoup_. Il eut un petit rire nerveux, conscient de ce qu'il ressentait, et Kirishima répondit à son rire par un sourire un peu embarrassé.

« Merci, répondit simplement Midoriya ; les joues rosies. C'est gentil de ta part. »

Le sourire de Kirishima s'agrandit, et il jura voir des rougeurs apparaître sur son visage à lui aussi. Le rouge ouvrit la bouche, mais Kaminari les interrompit en les appelant d'un ton narquois :

« Eh les deux dans le fond, vous comptez nous faire un Bakugou et une Uraraka ou vous nous rejoignez ?

\- Va te faire foutre la prise électrique !

\- Oh le lourd, soupira Kirishima. Heu… on en reparle plus tard, au calme si tu veux ?

\- Pourquoi pas. »

Le cœur battant, Midoriya finit par rejoindre les autres en compagnie de son ami, non sans croiser le regard moqueur d'Uraraka. Elle n'en ratait pas une…

Ils finirent par arriver à l'école au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, et retrouvèrent leur petit passage assez rapidement. Ils arrivèrent à leur dortoir sans encombre, sans même croiser un surveillant ou un professeur. Même pas un élève, pour dire ! Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le salon de leur classe, et allumèrent les lampes pour pouvoir regagner leur chambre sans se cogner.

« Pfiou, souffla Mina en guise de bonne nuit. On a eu de la chance. Il faudrait refaire ça un autre soir, c'était cool !

\- Je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite, si j'étais vous… » marmonna une voix qu'ils ne reconnaissaient que trop bien.

Debout, appuyé contre l'un des canapés, le professeur Aizawa les fixait d'un air grave, visiblement très, très, _très_ mécontent.

Ils étaient foutus.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Je vous l'avais dit: ils vont se faire remonter les bretelles bien comme il faut._

 _Sur ce, à dans 2 semaines (réellement), et vous fait la bise!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

 _C'est l'heure du chapitre 5 du Renard. Et comme promis, nos chers cancres vont se prendre une sacrée soufflante. Bah oui..._

 _Enfin, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **L'art de se faire engueuler en bonne et due forme.**

Aizawa, adossé contre le canapé de leur salon, les fixait avec un regard noir de colère et de… et d'une autre émotion que Midoriya ne réussit pas à déterminer. Mais qu'importe soit-elle, il était facile de deviner qu'ils allaient tous passer un très _très_ mauvais quart d'heure.

« J'espère que vous vous rendez-compte que vous avez enfreint plus d'une dizaine de règles, siffla furieusement leur professeur, en plus d'avoir mis en danger l'école toute entière. »

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, plus ou moins honteux. Devant leur silence, l'adulte continua :

« Donc en plus d'être parti en douce sans prévenir qui que ce soit, d'avoir passé le couvre-feu, vous avez volontairement saboté l'un de nos capteurs qui permettaient de nous prévenir en cas d'invasion de vilains… A quoi pensiez-vous au juste ?

\- On ne voulait pas… commença Mina d'un air penaud.

\- Encore heureux ! coupa Aizawa en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Mais avez-vous seulement pensé aux conséquences que votre acte stupide aurait pu avoir ? Et si une personne mal intentionnée vous avait vu faire ? Vous êtes conscient que vos camarades auraient pu être attaqués ou blessés, _par votre faute_ ? Les événements de votre première année ne vous ont donc pas suffis ? »

Les mots de leur professeur étaient d'autant plus douloureux qu'ils étaient justes. En y repensant, Midoriya se sentait vraiment mal : en détruisant le détecteur du mur, ils avaient ouvert la porte à n'importe qui d'un peu observateur. Ils avaient mis en danger toute une école, et même si il y avait d'autres dispositifs de sécurité, les attaques de la Ligue des Vilains avaient bien démontré que tout n'était pas 100 % fiable malgré leur efficacité impressionnante.

« Et ce n'est pas comme si _certains d'entre vous_ s'étaient déjà mis en danger par leur manque de discipline et de discernement, continua t'il. Pas question d'invoquer le devoir de héros cette fois-ci, il est _clair_ que votre but n'était pas d'aller sauver la veuve et l'orphelin… Je me trompe ?

\- Non… répondirent-ils ; de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Il me semble avoir déjà fait la leçon à un bon nombre d'entre vous. Bakugou, Midoriya, et Todoroki, vous avez pourtant déjà eu plusieurs avertissements pour vos agissements… Mina, Kaminari, et Kirishima : aux vues de vos notes, je ferai mieux de me concentrer en cours plutôt que de planifier des sorties nocturnes. Quant à Sato, Jiro, Toru et Uraraka… Je suis particulièrement déçu par votre attitude. Je pensais que vous auriez au moins pu avoir la jugeote de faire remarquer la bêtise de leur plan. Qu'auriez-vous fait si un vilain vous était tombé dessus ?

\- Mais, la Ligue des Vilains a été dissoute, ce n'est pas comme si on risquait de se faire attaquer à tous les coins de rue… marmonna Kaminari. Et puis on a nos permis provisoires de héros -

\- Permis _provisoire_ , effectivement, grinça Aizawa. Ça ne fait pas de vous de véritables héros, encore moins lorsque vous vous comportez de cette manière. Et dissoute ou non, tous les membres de la Ligue n'ont pas été arrêtés, et il n'est pas impossible qu'il reste des partisans qui n'attendent qu'une seule erreur pour se venger. Donc non seulement vous avez mis en danger vos camarades, mais en plus vous _vous_ êtes mis en danger. Une chance qu'il ne vous ait rien arrivé, j'espère que vous en avez conscience…

\- Oui monsieur…

\- Je ne sais pas si vous rendez-compte à quel point votre comportement était _irresponsable_. Que ce soit envers vous, envers vos camarades et envers l'école, mais aussi envers le bar dans lequel vous avez menti pour vous procurer de l'alcool. »

Surpris, ils relevèrent la tête pour se dévisager, sans comprendre comment Aizawa était au courant d'un tel détail.

« Maintenant, je pense que vous vous doutez du type de sanction qui va suivre… » déclara t'il d'une voix froide sans répondre à leur question silencieuse.

Midoriya déglutit, craignant la sentence de leur professeur. Il avait bien trop entendu cette menace, et vu le nombre de règles qu'ils avaient enfreint ce soir, ce ne serait pas étonnant de les voir se faire renvoyer sur le champ. Cette idée-là lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il s'était battu corps et âme, contre tous et contre lui-même afin d'intégrer cette école et de devenir un héros digne de ce nom, il avait combattu des vilains et ses propres camarades et avait réussi à s'en sortir, et voilà qu'il allait voir ses rêves s'effondrer à cause d'une sortie stupide et de son manque de réflexion.

Si seulement il avait réfléchi une seconde avant d'accepter, peut-être qu'il aurait pu empêcher le renvoie de ses camarades et le sien… ! Mais non.

« Monsieur Aizawa… ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous les grondez… ? »

La voix d'enfant, sortie de nulle part, ne manqua pas d'étonner tout le groupe d'élève, en particulier Midoriya et Kirishima qui n'eurent aucun mal à la reconnaître. Au bout du couloir, la petite Eri se tenait debout, le regard fatigué et son doudou lapin dans ses bras.

« Eri, tu ne devrais pas être debout à cette heure-là, gronda Aizawa d'une voix qui se voulait sévère – sans grand succès. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher.

\- … Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar. »

La petite semblait presque effrayée de faire cet aveu, et serrait à présent son lapin tout en fixant Aizawa d'un regard humide. N'importe qui – même le plus terrible des vilains – aurait eu le cœur brisé devant cette scène. Et Aizawa n'échappa pas à la règle. Les élèves le virent en proie à un dilemme bien compliqué : devait-il continuer de les enterrer sans aucune pitié, ou devait-il laisser tomber pour s'occuper de la petite ? Visiblement, il fit son choix. Aizawa finit par soupirer, et il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre d'en ses bras avec une douceur que Midoriya n'aurait jamais cru capable chez leur professeur.

« … Bon, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il d'une voix douce. Par contre, vous autre… »

Il darda sur eux un regard noir, et tous frissonnèrent devant.

« … allez-vous coucher, nous parlerons de votre punition plus tard. Le prochain que je vois debout sera renvoyé immédiatement. »

Sur ces mots, il détourna les talons et disparu avec Eri dans ses bras, qui ne manqua pas de faire coucou à Midoriya et Kirishima lorsqu'elle les reconnut. La scène aurait _presque_ pu être touchante, et Midoriya aurait _presque_ pu accompagner Aizawa pour consoler Eri, si seulement ils ne venaient pas de se prendre la soufflante du siècle en plus d'une nouvelle menace de renvoi immédiat. Une fois leur professeur parti, un silence particulièrement long prit place dans le salon, alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osaient bouger, ou même parler.

« Ouf, souffla finalement Kaminari, on ne s'en est pas si mal sorti ! »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui pour le dévisager avec une forme de lassitude exaspérée. Midoriya secoua la tête : ils devraient avoir l'habitude à force…

« Tu étais avec nous ou bien c'est comment ? lui demanda Mina avec un sourire crispé.

\- Tu as vraiment été bercé trop près du mur hein, cingla Bakugou d'une voix grave.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Laisse tomber, tu me donnes mal à la tête. Je me barre me coucher, pas envie de me faire virer immédiatement. »

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, les poings enfoncés dans ses poches comme pour se retenir de frapper quelque chose – ou quelqu'un. Uraraka se précipita à ses côtés, le visage quelque peu inquiet. Elle leur lança un dernier regard comme pour s'excuser à sa place, puis ils disparurent dans les escaliers.

« Je vais faire la même chose hein… souffla Mina en secouant la tête. Avec un peu de chance, on sera encore vivant demain. »

Un à un, ils se séparèrent pour regagner leur chambre, le cœur au fond dans l'estomac et le moral dans les chaussettes.

Midoriya se sentait vraiment mal, aussi bien à cause de la menace du renvoi qui planait au-dessus de leur tête que le fait d'avoir mis en danger ses amis – et les autres élèves. Dont Eri. Il avait déjà failli une fois à la sauver, il ne comptait pas le refaire une seconde fois parce qu'il avait décidé de faire l'imbécile avec les autres. Il repensa aux paroles d'Uraraka, et au fait qu'il devait « prendre un peu de bon temps » … Certes, mais pas en risquant la vie des autres ! Il se coucha, la tête emplie de remords, et mis un long moment avant de s'endormir…

Demain allait certainement être très difficile.

Pour tous, la nuit fut très longue et aucun ne voulait entendre la sentence de leur professeur, et c'est avec une certaine peur au ventre qu'ils allèrent assister à leurs cours du matin. Mais, la matinée passa sans qu'un adulte ne leur fasse de réflexion, contrairement à leurs camarades qui étaient étrangement au courant de l'affaire. Midoriya soupçonnait Carlos ou Dark Shadow d'avoir laissé traîner leurs oreilles…

« Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous, avait déclaré Iida d'un ton sévère. Vous avez de la chance d'être encore là !

\- Personnellement, la remontrance de monsieur Aizawa me paraît un peu… rude, avait commenté Yaoyorozu, mais il faut le comprendre. Toute l'affaire avec la Ligue des Vilains n'est pas si loin que ça. »

Il y avait aussi eu des moqueries de la part de Séro, ou encore de Mineta, mais le regard de Bakugou les avait vite obligés à se taire : là, c'était un coup à tenter de diable. L'après-midi passa, et ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle quant à leur future sanction. Puis le lendemain. Puis l'après-lendemain. Et enfin, vint le vendredi après-midi sans qu'ils ne sachent ce qui les attendaient.

Dans les vestiaires, alors qu'ils se changeaient rapidement pour aller finir leur valise et repartir chez leurs parents – ou non selon leurs envies et emplois du temps – Midoriya ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça _louche_.

« Peut-être, supposa Sato avec espoir, qu'Aizawa a oublié… ? Ou alors il a décidé de ne pas nous punir.

\- Là tu rêves, soupira Kirishima. Aizawa n'oublie _jamais rien_. Et tu peux être sûr qu'il voudra nous faire payer notre écart, il n'est pas comme le directeur ou Présent Mic. Si ça se trouve, il prépare juste une punition à la hauteur de nos conneries. »

Ils frissonnèrent à cette idée. Non, le professeur Aizawa avait beau être sévère, il n'était pas… sadique. Pour Midoriya, il y avait autre chose. Une idée lui vint en tête, et il l'exposa afin de les rassurer :

« Il n'a peut-être tout simplement pas eu le temps d'y penser, expliqua t'il maladroitement. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'occupait beaucoup d'Eri… Il a certainement remis notre punition à plus tard.

\- Louée soit Eri ! s'exclama Kaminari en levant les mains vers le ciel ; non loin d'eux. Grâce à elle, nous avons eu le droit à une semaine de répits. Prions pour que le week-end en face parti !

\- Toujours en pleine forme hein, fit remarquer Todoroki avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour remonter le moral des troupes. »

A côté d'eux, Bakugou marmonna une insulte à l'encontre de Kaminari. Habitué à ce genre de réflexion peu agréable de la part de son ami, il ne la releva pas et continua de faire le pitre, faisant sourire Midoriya malgré lui. Ils allaient se faire punir, c'était indéniable. Mais de quelle manière ? Là était le cœur de l'angoisse.

Une fois douché et rhabillé, Midoriya sortit des vestiaires, perdu dans ses pensées, quand la voix d'Aizawa le fit sursauter.

« Attend ici, lui ordonna t'il sèchement. Je dois récupérer le reste du groupe, et ensuite vous me suivrez. »

La voilà, la sanction tant redoutée. Le pauvre garçon déglutit, et hocha lentement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'avoir fait le mur ? Il aurait dû refuser immédiatement. Il ne blâmait absolument pas Uraraka, qui s'était excusée un bon nombre de fois par rapport à ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, _lui_. Pourtant, la soirée en compagnie de Kirishima avait été si agréable… Si il mettait de côté cette histoire avec sa mère et All Might. Il poussa un long soupir, se disant que, si ils se faisaient renvoyer, il pouvait dire adieu à sa vie de héros tout comme à ses déboires sentimentaux.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par Mina, Kirishima, et Todoroki.

« Ravi de vous avoir connu, ce fut court mais bien sympathique, tenta de blaguer Kirishima. On se serrera les coudes après ça, hein ?

\- Si nos parents ne nous assassinent pas » marmonna Mina avec une grimace.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ensemble des fautifs fut enfin réuni, et ils suivirent silencieusement Aizawa jusqu'au bâtiment administratif. Un rendez-vous chez le directeur, devina Midoriya, légèrement rassuré. Le directeur était bien plus flexible que les autres professeurs, et avec un peu de chance, il allait se montrer clément avec eux… Ou pas. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte, et Aizawa toqua trois fois. A l'intérieur, une voix leur ordonna d'entrer, et la porte s'ouvrit sur leur salle de jugement.

Tous leurs parents étaient présents. Il y avait même la sœur de Todoroki, qui remplaçait visiblement Endeavor.

« Et meeeeeeerde », murmura Kaminari en serrant les dents.

Jamais leur pensée globale fut aussi bien décrite.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Midoriya reconnut sa mère qui le fixait d'un regard à la fois sévère et déçu. Là, il ne pouvait certainement pas y avoir _pire_ …

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, la séance peut commencer ! s'extasia le directeur – qui était bien le seul à être aussi joyeux. Normalement, nous aurions besoin d'avocats pour défendre nos accusés, mais j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le temps d'en appeler un… »

Il rit tout seul à sa boutade, mais, voyant que personne ne semblait amusé, il toussota légèrement et reprit la parole d'un air un peu plus sérieux :

« Bon bon bon… Je crois que vous êtes tous au courant de pourquoi vous êtes convoqués, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut savoir que votre petite fugue n'est pas passée inaperçue. Enfin, elle aurait pu être parfaite si vous n'aviez pas désactivé le détecteur… Et si vous n'aviez pas fait autant de bruit une fois hors du lycée ! Car voyez-vous, nos très chers professeurs ont une vie eux aussi ! »

Ça, ils s'en étaient rendu compte, songea amèrement Midoriya en jetant un regard en coin à sa mère. Mais, encore une fois, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il n'avait pas à être _contrarié_ … n'est-ce pas ?

« Il se trouve que vous avez attiré l'attention de Midnight, qui rentrait chez elle à ce moment-là, continua d'expliquer le directeur. Ayant terminé ses horaires de travail, elle ne pouvait intervenir directement… Toutefois, elle a jugé bon de nous prévenir, tout en vous surveillant de loin ! C'est de cette manière que nous avons appris le contenu de votre escapade.

\- Siffler des bières en toute illégalité, compléta Mitsuki en dardant un regard furieux sur son fils.

\- Oui, enfin… Il est clair que nous aurions dû insister sur certaines choses, tempéra le directeur, c'est pourquoi nous allons mettre en place plusieurs cours de prévention, car j'estime qu'il est aussi du domaine public d'expliquer -

\- Vous supposez que nous avons manqué l'éducation de nos enfants ? fit remarquer un père – visiblement celui de Mina.

\- Je ne doute pas, cher monsieur, que vous avez parfaitement mené l'éducation de votre enfant, tout comme le reste des parents ici présents ! Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde au sein de ce lycée. Cet incident a permis de prendre conscience d'une partie de nos lacunes, c'est pourquoi nous devons y remédier immédiatement. Bien sûr, cela ne vous empêche nullement d'expliquer vous-même à votre enfant de ce que vous estimez d'important – je devrai même ajouter que cela fait partie de votre devoir de parent. Après, il est vrai que certains adolescents peuvent se montrer… récitent, envers votre parole. Nos cours de prévention ne sont qu'un bonus, en clair, une manière d'appuyer et de confirmer vos propos. »

L'ensemble des adultes hocha la tête, rassuré par les paroles du directeur. Là, Midoriya devait avouer qu'il était impressionné par son aisance et sa facilité d'expression. Par contre, cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient passer un sacré mauvais quart d'heure une fois rentré… Particulièrement Bakugou, quand on connaissait le caractère tempétueux de sa mère.

« Bien sûr, en plus des cours, il va de soi qu'une punition s'impose… »

Il fit tourner sa chaise roulante en un tour complet, puis il s'avança une fois de nouveau face à son bureau :

« Notre cher professeur Aizawa avait tout d'abord pensé à un renvoi – pas définitif, mais conséquent. Mais, j'ai trouvé cela quelque peu exagéré. Certes, nos chers chenapans ici présents ont enfreint une bonne dizaine de règle, mais qui ne l'a jamais fait étant jeune ?

\- C'est justement parce que nous sommes conscients de nos erreurs de jeunesse que nous souhaitons une punition à la hauteur, remarqua sèchement Mistuki. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont jeunes qu'ils doivent avoir le droit de se mettre en danger. Ou même la _possibilité_.

\- Oui, oui. Vous avez tout à fait raison… Voici donc la punition que nous avons décidé avec le professeur Aizawa : ils écoperont d'une suspension d'une semaine, où ils devront effectuer diverses tâches ménagères, le tout sous la surveillance d'un adulte responsable. De plus, ils seront collés tous les samedi matin, et ce durant un mois, en présence d'un professeur et avec du travail supplémentaire… »

Visiblement, le choix de la punition parut plaire au groupe de parents, car aucun ne posa de question ou ne fit de suggestion. Ils paraissaient même satisfaits… excepté Fuyumi qui osa prendre la parole d'une voix mal assurée :

« Mais, cela veut dire qu'ils ne suivront pas de cours pendant une semaine… Cela ne risque pas de jouer sur leurs études ?

\- Ça, expliqua Aizawa d'un air sévère, c'est leur problème. Ils doivent assumer _tous_ les aboutissants de leurs actes. En tant que futur héros, c'est une chose qu'ils doivent comprendre _et_ accepter, et ce sont eux qui doivent agir en conséquence.

\- Voilà qui est sagement parlé… déclara une femme aux cheveux écarlates. J'imagine qu'ils devront rattraper par eux même les cours manqués ?

\- Absolument.

\- Mais, si je peux vous demander une faveur… fit soudainement le directeur d'une voix douce, j'aimerai que vous ne vous montriez pas trop sévère envers eux. Je pense que la punition est déjà suffisamment importante, et je suis persuadé qu'ils ont tous compris l'enjeu de leur bêtise. N'est-ce pas en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend ? C'est – et ceci est mon avis personnel – un passage obligatoire pour faire d'eux des adultes accomplis, et des héros reconnus. »

Encore une fois, un silence accueilli les paroles du directeur. Midoriya ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il avait ajouté ces mots, mais il supposait qu'il ne venait pas de parler pour ne rien dire. Visiblement satisfait, il reprit la parole pour les saluer :

« Sur ce, mesdames et messieurs, je pense que nous pouvons conclure ce petit rendez-vous. Je serai ravi de répondre à vos questions, que ce soit par rapport à la punition ou par rapport à l'école en général, et sachez que je suis disponible à n'importe quelle heure sur mon numéro personnelle… Enfin, pas en plein milieu de la nuit, aha ! Sinon, je vous souhaite donc un bon week-end ! »

Aizawa rouvrit la porte, et chaque parents présents purent repartir en compagnie de leurs enfants. Inko mit du temps à sortir, et fit signe à Midoriya de la suivre. Sans un mot, ils récupérèrent ses affaires et se dirigèrent vers le parking où s'était garée l'adulte. Une fois dans la voiture, sa mère poussa un long soupir.

« Je suis très déçu par ton attitude. Je pense que tu t'en doutes, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé… bredouilla Midoriya ; quelque peu honteux.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te mettre gravement en danger ? Déjà qu'avec l'apparition soudaine de ton alter que tu ne maîtrises pas totalement, et sans Toshinori pour t'aider… Oh, et si un vilain t'avait attaqué hein ? Tu t'es attiré un certain nombre d'ennui lors de ta première année – je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, loin de là – mais pourquoi en provoquer de nouveau alors tu aurais pu suivre une scolarité _normale_? »

Il ne répondit pas, un peu déboussolé par le ton mi furieux, mi inquiet de sa très chère mère. Mais, il avait aussi remarqué autre chose… Qui le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je comprends que tu ais envie de t'amuser, de jouer aux adultes ou d'essayer de nouvelles choses, seulement… Inko paru réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme : pourquoi es-tu sorti boire une bière ? Quoi qu'il se passe, l'alcool n'est pas la solution et -

\- Maman, le coupa t'il d'une voix scandalisée, je ne bois pas ! Je veux dire, je ne suis pas… J'ai juste pris un petit verre ce soir-là, je voulais juste… me détendre, penser à autre chose…

\- Je sais, _je sais_ que tu… disons, mérites du repos après tout ce qui s'est passé, entre ce All For One, ces Préceptes, la petite Eri… Nous en avons beaucoup discuté avec Toshinori, et il est clair que tous avez besoin d'une activité de… votre âge, disons. Mais tu peux comprendre que vous voir faire le mur pour partir boire de l'alcool nous _inquiète_? Surtout après tout ce bazar ! Je pensais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, mais après ça… »

Elle se tut encore une fois, laissant comme un blanc pour permettre à Midoriya de reprendre la parole. Mais, il était incapable de dire un seul mot. Il était à la fois triste d'avoir inquiété autant sa mère… Elle qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Toutefois, il ne pouvait retenir la pointe de déception qui montait en lui. Il savait, il avait _compris_ , et…

« Il y a une fille, c'est ça ? demanda t'elle brusquement. Tu voulais l'impressionner, et… ? »

Immédiatement, l'image de Kirishima lui vint en mémoire.

« N-non, bredouilla t'il rapidement, pas du tout ! Je ne pensais juste pas que ce serait aussi… grave. J'ai été stupide, je sais, je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences.

\- … Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein ? Quoi que ce soit, je suis là pour t'aider, pour te soutenir… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse. »

Cette fois-ci, il se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre. _Quelle est ta relation avec All Might ?_ voulait-il demander. Mais, si il voulait connaître la réponse, il ne parvenait pas à la formuler, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait. C'est pourquoi il formula sa question sous une autre forme :

« Eh bien… Je ne sais pas, enfin je n'ai rien d'important… Mais toi ? Je veux dire, la confiance et l'entraide marche des deux côtés, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux juste savoir, si toi, en ce moment… Si tout allait bien ? Tu n'as pas… Quelque chose à me dire ou… ? »

Inko resta silencieuse un long moment, puis elle bafouilla :

« Oui, tu peux me faire entièrement confiance, mais… Non, je n'ai rien de particulier à t'annoncer, tout va parfaitement bien en ce moment. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Midoriya inventa une réponse, la mine sombre et la voix basse. Il en était certain : sa mère lui mentait et lui cachait bel et bien sa relation avec All Might. La véritable question était donc : pourquoi ?

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _A la base, les remontrances devaient être beaucoup plus courte, mais je vous avoue que je me suis éclatée à écrire le directeur leur faire la morale, tout en essayant de calmer les choses. Parce que ouai, sans lui, il y aurait eu des morts je pense._

 _Enfin, merci beaucoup pour vos retours et vos follows, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir!_

 _Sur ce je vous fais des bisous, et à la prochaine!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir bonsoir,_

 _Désolée, je suis en retard... Je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end, et quand je suis rentrée hier soir, j'étais tout simplement KO (vive les week-end d'intégrations). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le-voici le-voilà._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Punition, occupation et révélation**

Il n'était pas encore 8 heure du matin, quand Kirishima arriva dans le hall de leur dortoir pour attendre Aizawa et les « adultes responsables » censés les accompagner dans leur tâche. La première partie de leur sanction commençait ce lundi matin, et elle allait durer jusqu'au vendredi soir. En soit, Kirishima trouvait qu'ils ne s'en sortaient _pas si mal_ en termes de punition… Et même, il s'était attendu à se prendre un torrent de critiques de la part de ses parents, mais il eut seulement le droit à quelques remontrances et surtout à un long, très long échange sur les dangers de l'alcool et de faire le mur. Échange qui ne manqua pas plusieurs fois de prendre une tournure embarrassante… Il n'avait toujours pas annoncé à ses parents ses « goûts » sentimentaux, si bien qu'il évitait le plus possible le fameux sujet de _la_ discussion que certains parents voulaient infliger à leurs enfants.

« Oh, toujours vivant ? le héla une voix derrière lui. J'espère que les autres ont survécu à leur week-end… »

Mina marchait joyeusement vers lui, bien plus en forme que durant la réunion de vendredi dernier.

« J'étais justement en train de penser qu'on ne s'en était pas si mal sorti, lui répondit Kirishima en guise de bonjour.

\- Hm, je ne crierai pas victoire trop tôt. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'on va faire… Enfin, vu le week-end que j'ai passé, rien ne sera trop difficile.

\- Ah ? Parents énervés ?

\- Inquiets. Et crois-moi, quand tu es une fille, c'est pire… J'ai eu le droit à toute une scène sur le fait que je devais faire attention à ce que je bois, que je ne devais pas traîner trop tard dans les rues, que je pouvais me faire agresser, qu'il y avait des types aux mauvaises intentions partout… Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais devenir une héroïne ! gémit-elle d'un air désespéré. Sérieusement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir 13 ans… Mais le pire, c'est quand mes parents ont commencé à parler du comportement des garçons, et de – je cite – « _comment on fait les bébés_ ».

\- Oulah !

\- Oui ! Heureusement que ma sœur a débarqué à ce moment-là, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir y échapper. J'imagine que tes parents ont voulu te faire le même genre de discours, non ?

\- Bah, presque, soupira Kirishima. Mais j'ai réussi à détourner la conversation avant, alors…

\- Tu as bien de la chance. Je crois que Uraraka, elle, n'a pas eu le choix… En plus, vu que ses parents sont au courant pour Bakugou, ils n'ont pas arrêté de la bassiner avec ça !

\- Un mal pour un bien, fit une nouvelle voix derrière eux. Je pense que c'est nécessaire d'avoir ce genre de discussion. Même si ça nous paraît stupide… Au moins, on se couchera moins bête. »

Todoroki venait d'arriver, toujours aussi serein qu'à son habitude. Visiblement, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de problème avec sa sœur, qui n'avait pas osé lui faire plus de réflexions que ça. Toutefois, Kirishima devinait à son air soucieux qu'il s'était passé _quelque chose_ chez lui. Endeavor aurait-il tenté de jouer – sans grand succès – son rôle de père, une énième fois ? Quand il lui posa la question, non sans hésiter et en y mettant les formes, Todoroki se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Oh non, enfin il a essayé, comme d'habitude, mais je n'y fais plus vraiment attention maintenant. »

Il fallait dire que la situation était délicate pour Todoroki. De ce que Kirishima avait compris, Endeavor tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une position au sein de la famille, et si sa sœur y mettait du sien pour l'intégrer, son frère et lui semblaient plus réticent à cette idée. Le héros avait réussi à s'emparer du cœur de la population en tant que numéro 1, mais pour ce qui était de ses fils… Ce n'était pas encore gagné. Et vu comment Todoroki mettait un malin plaisir à jouer les adolescents rebelles, ce n'était pas demain la veille que tout allait s'arranger.

« Et au fait, quelqu'un sait comment ça s'est passé pour les autres ? demanda Mina. A part Uraraka du coup…

\- Ah, justement j'ai eu des nouvelles de Katsuki, répondit Kirishima en se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eu au téléphone avec lui la veille. Étrangement, il n'a pas eu de problème particulier. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude quoi…

\- J'imagine bien, sourit Todoroki. Pour ma part je n'ai rien entendu, je pensais tu aurais eu des nouvelles de Midoriya. »

Kirishima mit un petit moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'adressait à lui. Il cligna trois fois des yeux, avant de répondre d'un ton surpris :

« Heu, non… Enfin je n'ai pas eu de détails, juste que sa maman lui avait fait la morale, comme nous tous. Pourquoi cette remarque ?

\- Non non, pour rien, comme ça. »

Il le regarda un court instant dans les yeux, avant de détourner la tête et de continuer la conversation, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait rapidement discuté avec le garçon ce week-end, mais il lui avait rapidement raconté que sa mère avait – comme toutes les autres visiblement – fait un speech sur les dangers de l'alcool et tout le reste qui allait avec, avant de dériver sur autre chose. Donc non, il n'avait pas eu plus d'informations. Cependant, l'attitude de Todoroki était quelque peu suspecte, comme si il aurait _forcément_ dû tout savoir. Ce serait-il rendu-compte de son petit manège avec Midoriya ? Ou alors Kaminari avait cafté. Mais, et Kirishima le savait, le blond avait beau être une grande bavarde, jamais il ne viendrait à trahir – le mot était fort – un de ses amis. Il était plus probable que Todoroki ait remarqué quelque chose dans son comportement. Mais si lui l'avait remarqué, cela voulait dire que Midoriya l'avait aussi remarqué… ?

Ça faisait beaucoup de remarques en une pensée.

Donc si Midoriya l'avait remarqué, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'évolution… Kirishima secoua la tête, se disant qu'il réfléchissait trop. Bakugou avait raison : parfois, foncer sans réfléchir était la meilleure solution. Pas toujours, même rarement, mais, il devait mettre de côté ses doutes pour pouvoir avancer un minimum. Et même, rien que pour Midoriya, en tant _qu'ami_ , il se devait d'être présent pour lui, qu'il réponde positivement à ses sentiments ou non. Quel genre d'homme serait-il sinon ? Pas un héros en tout cas.

« Kirishimaaaaa, minauda Kaminari à son oreille ; visiblement présent depuis quelques minutes. Tu rêves de moi ? »

Kirishima sursauta en entendant les bêtises de son ami. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Mais tu es malade ! s'exclama t'il en mettant la main sur son cœur. Tu veux me tuer ?

\- Mais c'est que tu es nerveux dis-moi !

\- N'importe qui le serait avec toi comme ami, maugréa Bakugou en s'avançant vers eux.

\- Tu me considères comme ton ami ? pépia Kaminari. Ça me touche, viens par là mon petit pote qu'on se fasse la bise ! »

Et il sauta sur Bakugou qui esquiva tout en l'incendiant d'insultes plus ou moins fleuries. Cependant, aucune explosion ne parvint à ses oreilles : cela voulait dire que malgré tout, Bakugou était amusé par les remarques du blond surexcité.

Dictionnaire Bakugou/japonais, demandez Kirishima.

Au final, tous les fautifs arrivèrent l'un après l'autre, et Aizawa fit son apparition à 8h pile, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il était accompagné des agents d'entretiens, qui, à leur sourire, laissait penser que c'était eux, « les adultes responsables » dont avait parlé le directeur. L'explication commença : ils allaient devoir, par petit groupe, effectuer diverses tâches ménagères que leur montreront les agents d'entretiens, et ce toute la semaine. Forcément, ça allait des salles de classe aux dortoirs, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir écumer l'UA en long en large et en travers pour faire leur punition. Kirishima mettait sa main à couper, la 2-B de la section héroïque n'allait certainement pas laisser passer ça, et les moqueries seront d'actualités pendant un _long_ moment. C'était Bakugou qui allait en prendre pour son grade… Il venait à espérer que les railleries de leurs camarades ne soient pas trop crues, sinon il était certain que le cendré allait mettre un _point_ d'honneur à se venger. Ou plutôt : un poing dans la figure pour se venger…

Ce matin, ils étaient par groupe de 3 : et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva en compagnie d'Uraraka et de Sato pour s'occuper des jardins de l'UA. Leur « adulte responsable » était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année répondant au nom de Landon, et dont la mâchoire semblait être renforcée par une couche d'os et par un prognathisme léger qui laissait apparaître des crocs particulièrement grands. Mais, si l'on passait son côté quelque peu effrayant, l'homme était d'une douceur et d'un calme assez impressionnant.

« Ça peut paraître impressionnant à faire à cause de la taille de l'école, expliqua Landon d'une voix mélodieuse, mais le travail n'est pas _si_ intense que ça. Alors, effectivement c'est physique, mais vous verrez que c'est bien plus agréable que de devoir nettoyer les toilettes.

\- Et vous nettoyez tout de fond en comble, tous les jours ? s'étonna Sato.

\- Aha, bien sûr que non ! Sinon, ce serait ingérable… En semaine on s'occupe simplement des petites choses : quelques feuilles à balayer, arroser les plantes lorsqu'il fait trop chaud, débarrasser la cour des déchets qui traînent… »

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leur punition : ils nettoyèrent dans un premier temps la cour des déchets et des feuilles qui traînaient, puis ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le débarras pour commencer à le ranger, et à le dépoussiérer. Et aux vues de la saleté qui s'y était incrustée, cela devait faire un long moment que ça n'avait pas été nettoyé. Heureusement pour eux, l'alter de Uraraka se retrouva fort utile à ce moment-là… Bien qu'ils n'aient pas tout à fait le droit de les utiliser.

« Je n'ai rien vu, décréta Landon avec un petit sourire. Vos professeurs n'en sauront rien… »

La matinée passa à une vitesse incroyable, même si ils n'avaient toujours pas fini leur rangement et leur grand nettoyage. Kirishima avait été tellement absorbé par sa tâche qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Midoriya, ni à ses engueulades du week-end, ni aux heures supplémentaires qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour rattraper les cours manqués. Quoi que, il avait quelques fois pensé à Midoriya – se demandant bien ce que pouvait faire ce dernier, avec qui il était en groupe, et si il en savait plus sur cette histoire entre sa mère et All Might – chose qu'il n'avait pas osé lui demander par message. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de lui parler ce matin puisque qu'Aizawa était arrivé avant qu'il ne puisse le voir. D'ailleurs, Midoriya était arrivé assez discrètement, et Kirishima n'avait pu que lui jeter un simple coup d'œil… Comment allait-il ? C'est cette idée fixe qui l'amenait à rêvasser, quitte à oublier le travail qu'il devait faire. Mais à chaque fois, il avait été rappelé à l'ordre par Landon ou simplement par Uraraka ou Sato qui lui demandaient de l'aide pour dépoussiérer ou nettoyer tel ou tel endroit. Cependant, il avait parfois l'impression que Uraraka mettait un point d'honneur à le ramener à la réalité, tout en lui faisant quelques réflexions ambiguës qui ne le laissait pas insensible.

« Kirishimaaa, l'appela t'elle avec un sourire de chat sur les lèvres, reviens parmi nous ! Il ne va pas s'envoler tu sais…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le travail ! »

Et à chaque fois, elle s'en sortait par des pirouettes un peu maladroites qui lui laissait penser qu'elle _savait_ quelque chose. Ce qui n'était pas impossible, puisqu'elle sortait avec Bakugou, qui lui était au courant de tout. Mais si il savait que Kaminari ne vendrait jamais la mèche, c'était exactement la même chose pour Bakugou. Même, il serait étonnant de sa part de le voir dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot à propos de ça, ou de quoi que ce soit qui ne le concernait pas directement en fait.

Ou de quoi que ce soit qui le concernait. En bref, Bakugou n'était pas un grand bavard – Kirishima l'avait appris à ses dépens en tenant des conversations à lui tout seul – si bien qu'il était impossible qu'il ait lâché ne serait-ce qu'un sous-entendu à propos de lui…

Kirishima secoua la tête alors que Landon l'appelait, se disant qu'il devenait paranoïaque, et qu'il était facilement stressé pour pas grand-chose. Une de ses vieilles manies qui refaisait surface visiblement.

« Kirishima ! l'appela une seconde fois Landon, pause déjeuné ! »

Le gargouillement de son ventre lui confirma qu'il commençait à avoir particulièrement faim.

« J'arrive ! répondit-il en s'essuyant le front du dos de la main. Je range le balai d'abord.

\- Attend, je dois ranger mes outils aussi… s'avança Uraraka en tenant divers produits dans ses mains. Pfiou, c'est sportif mine de rien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

\- Moi non plus, j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait qu'une heure que je suis là.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu paraissais presque t'ennuyer parfois.

\- Non, pas du tout, s'étonna le rouge. Comment ça j'avais l'air de m'ennuyer ?

\- Oh, tu sais, le regard dans le vide, les soupires redondants… Tout ça tout ça. »

Kirishima sourit, il la voyait venir à des kilomètres.

« Je ne dirai rien, s'amusa t'il en secouant la tête. Tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire cracher le morceau !

\- … Qui a parlé de faire cracher le morceau ? »

Il s'arrêta dans ses gestes, comme si il venait de bloquer, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il était beaucoup trop _con_ , il venait de se griller tout seul. On se moquait de Kaminari et de son manque de tact, mais lui ferait mieux de réfléchir avant de parler…

« Ooooh, gazouilla Uraraka en s'approchant de lui, toi tu nous caches quelque chose ! Tu pensais que je voulais te retirer des informations hein ? Allez, finis donc ce que tu as commencé !

\- … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta t'il de se rattraper en bougonnant.

\- Tututut, pas de ça avec moi ! Tu as quelque chose sur le cœur… Ou devrais-je dire quelqu'un ?

\- J-je non, je, pas du tout, tu t'imagines des choses.

\- AH ! Quelqu'un occupe tes pensées ! jubila t'elle. Qui ça ? »

La jeune fille était maintenant très proche de lui, tellement proche qu'il pouvait presque voir des étoiles briller devant ses yeux. Pourquoi semblait-elle _aussi_ intéressée… ? Pauvre de lui, Mina avait dû l'initier à l'art de la romance. Il pouvait toujours nier en bloc, mais il était presque sûr qu'Uraraka ne lâcherai pas facilement. Et puis, peut-être pouvait-elle l'aider, du moins d'une façon un peu plus efficace que Bakugou et Kaminari. Toutefois, il tenta quand même de s'en sortir :

« Tu ne le connais pas.

\- Ça, ça veut dire que je le connais ! »

Dans le mille.

« Bon, continua t'elle, à défaut de me dire qui c'est… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Là, c'est compliqué… soupira t'il en s'asseyant au sol. Je ne sais pas trop comment lui montrer mon… intérêt. Enfin, je le fais mais c'est plus… délicat.

\- L'amour, c'est toujours compliqué, expliqua la jeune fille d'un air très sérieux. Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est délicat ? »

Kirishima se mordit la lèvre, hésitant toujours à se confier. Uraraka ne mordait pas pourtant, et elle faisant parti des gens que l'on pouvait appeler « ami ». De plus, il se souvenait d'un long débat qu'ils avaient eu avec Fumikage, Mineta, Kaminari, Uraraka et lui-même après que Mineta ait sorti une blague plus ou moins limite sur les homosexuels. Kaminari s'était immédiatement offusqué et avait commencé à faire la morale à son camarade, soutenu de très près par Uraraka – à sa grande surprise. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours été reconnaissant envers son électrique d'ami pour son intervention, mais il avait aussi été impressionné par la jeune fille lorsque cette dernière avait gentiment répondu aux questions de Fumikage, et lorsqu'elle avait expliqué à quelle point ce genre de « blague » pouvait être blessante. Donc, en lui parlant, il ne risquerait pas de mettre Midoriya en danger…

« Disons que cette personne est mon ami, et que cette personne est plus ou moins accessible… finit-il par avouer.

\- En couple ?

\- Non, pas à ma connaissance.

\- Alors pourquoi plus ou moins accessible ?

\- … C'est un garçon.

\- … Ooooh, sourit-elle de plus belle d'un air très intéressé. Un garçon de notre classe j'imagine ?

\- …

\- J'ai tapé juste. Un garçon de notre classe donc, qui est ton ami… »

Au vu du petit rictus qu'elle avait aux coins des lèvres, Kirishima comprit qu'elle faisait semblant de réfléchir simplement pour l'embêter. Il était clair qu'elle avait deviné qui était son béguin caché.

« Je vois, je vois. Et donc tu ne sais pas comment faire pour te déclarer.

\- J'ai peur que ce soit un peu « brusque », pour lui. Ou du moins un peu précipité.

\- Un garçon, qui serait dans notre classe, qui serait timide ou manquerait de confiance en lui, et qui serait ton ami… Hmm…

\- Laisse tomber, tu as trouvé, soupira Kirishima. C'est bien celui auquel tu penses. »

Non sans-surprise, Uraraka poussa un petit cri de victoire, visiblement heureuse d'avoir fait mouche. Si ils pensaient à la même personne, sinon… Sinon ce serait un quiproquo particulièrement amusant. Ou embêtant, tout dépendait de comment l'histoire allait continuer.

« Et depuis combien de temps ? jubila t'elle une seconde fois.

\- Eh bien, je dirai… Quelques mois ?

\- Quelques mois ? Et ça fait quelques mois que tu essayes de lui montrer ton… intérêt comme tu dis ?

\- J'essaye, enfin plus ou moins. Je n'ai pas le don de Kaminari ou l'égo de Bakugou, donc ce n'est pas aussi facile. Et puis… deux hommes, ce n'est pas commun.

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… réfléchit-elle en murmurant. J'imagine qu'ils sont au courant. »

Kirishima hocha la tête, et commença à lui expliquer les conseils donnés par ses derniers, à sa demande. Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois, visiblement concentrée, et parut fort intéressée par cette comparaison avec le Renard du Petit Prince.

« Il a tout à fait raison ! dit-elle d'une voix sûre. Ça ne sert à rien de précipiter les choses, surtout si ce cher garçon est du genre timide. Après je dirai : n'hésite pas à t'intéresser à lui, va le voir, discute avec lui par message ou par vocal. Kaminari n'a pas tort en te disant qu'il faut employer la technique du Renard. C'est ce qu'on appelle le Jeu de Séduction !

\- Oui, enfin dans le Petit Prince, c'est le Renard qui demande à être ami.

\- Hm, m'est avis que ton Renard n'est pas contre l'idée d'être plus qu'ami avec toi » murmura t'elle pour elle-même.

Kirishima releva la tête, et il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Oh, pas grand-chose… Je pense juste que tu as tes chances, sourit-elle mystérieusement. Après, tu sais comment il est, ça ne va pas être très facile. Mais ça peut marcher !

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- A 100 % ! »

Kirishima se sentit sourire malgré lui. Était-il si attaché à Midoriya ? Visiblement, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soit. Il avait déjà lu dans de vieux romans policiers qu'il ne fallait jamais « trop aimer » quelqu'un, ou être trop aimé, car cela tournait généralement au désastre. Mais, c'était des livres policiers, qui étaient faits pour que les relations tournent au désastre. Au même titre que les romans à l'eau de rose étaient faits pour être romantique et pour que tout se passe bien.

La vie réelle, c'était peut-être un _poil_ plus compliqué.

Dans le pire des cas – où Midoriya refusait ses sentiments – ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Certes, ce serait douloureux, il se sentirait sûrement mal et son amitié avec le garçon risquerait d'être entachée, et… Bon, valait mieux ne pas y penser.

« Bon, allons manger, s'exclama t'il ; à présent en pleine forme, je meurs de faim !

\- Moi aussi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu arriveras à l'apprivoiser ton Renard de Midoriya ! »

Il s'empourpra et lui demanda de parler moins fort, totalement embarrassé, tandis que la jeune fille partait dans un éclat de rire, amusée par sa réaction. « _Apprivoiser le Renard_ » hein…

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _On avance, je vous assure._

 _Ou pas._

 _Bref, à dans deux semaines (sans retard, je l'espère). Des bisous!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour bonjour!_

 _Excusez-moi pour le retard, mais l'IRL a pris le dessus. J'ai des examens qui arrivent, donc je vais devoir espacer encore plus les dates de sorties de chapitre... Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça!_

 _Un grand merci au guest **Omiya** pour ses reviews, ça me fait plaisir._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Qui ne tente rien...**

Malgré leur punition pas toujours très agréable – le nettoyage des toilettes avait été rude, surtout quand Bakugou avait croisé la 2-B qui n'avait pas hésité à se moquer de lui – les jours passèrent rapidement, sans qu'ils n'aient plus de problème que ça. Pour Midoriya, ça avait été un moyen d'éviter All Might et les remarques qu'il pouvait lui faire sur son précédent comportement. Non pas qu'il était en colère contre lui ou contre sa mère, _absolument pas_ , mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de lui parler. Ou même de le voir. En fait, dernièrement, il n'avait pas vraiment parlé à ses camarades de classe, si ce n'était des choses basiques comme « bonjour », encore « bien dormi ? » ou encore « passe-moi le sel s'il te plaît ».

Sauf peut-être Kirishima, mais ça c'était encore autre chose.

Le garçon s'était étrangement montré conciliant avec lui, attirant son attention lorsqu'il se sentait se perdre dans ses pensées et ses réflexions complexes, ou encore simplement en le faisant rire avec des bêtises gentilles et des taquineries presque _mignonnes_. Son attitude envers lui lui avait quelque peu remonté le moral, et si il n'avait pas réussi à s'ouvrir à sa meilleure amie Uraraka, et encore moins à Iida – qui les blâmait toujours pour leur bêtise – il avait réussi à discuter avec lui. Un soir, le mercredi soir plus exactement, alors qu'il flânait seul dans le petit salon de leur dortoir en tentant tant bien que mal de rattraper les cours manqués, Kirishima était venu le rejoindre pour lui demander de l'aider sur un point en chimie qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Je croyais que Kacchan t'aidait, s'étonna Midoriya en le voyant arriver.

\- Hm, disons qu'il est particulièrement… remonté, ces derniers temps. Je préfère éviter, lui répondit le rouge avec une grimace embarrassée.

\- Oh, mince ! Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Ah non ! Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de jouer les baby-sitters avec moi. »

Midoriya poussa un soupir, se faisant la réflexion que « _c'était du_ _Kacchan_ _tout craché_ ». Connaissant sa mère, il avait dû en baver après la réunion avec le proviseur, certainement plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui affichait 21h30, et proposa une place à côté de lui à son ami, qui s'empressa de se coller avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, pour son plus grand bonhe- malheur.

« Merci ! Tu es le meilleur ! s'exclama t'il en sortant des feuilles abîmées de sa pochette. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

\- N-non, absolument pas, bredouilla le garçon en se faisant la remarque qu'il était _bien trop proche_. Par contre on ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps, le couvre-feu est dans 1 heure…

\- Ce n'est pas à 23h normalement ?

\- … Tu me mets le doute. J'aimerai quand même éviter de me faire rappeler à l'ordre par monsieur Aizawa. »

Kirishima eut un petit frisson, lui aussi peu enclin à se reprendre une soufflante comme celle de la dernière fois. Aizawa avait toujours eu le don de marquer les esprits…

« Bon, montre-moi ce que tu ne comprends pas, ça me permettra de réviser de toute façon.

\- Oui m'sieur ! Alors… »

Et il lui expliqua pendant un long moment les cours qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il fallait dire les cours de chimie organique n'étaient pas des plus simples, loin de là. Heureusement pour Midoroiya, il avait assez bien compris ce passage et parvint à expliquer plutôt facilement ce qu'était une liaison hydrogène, et à quoi servait la nomenclature, et ce qu'était les différents groupes caractéristiques en chimie organique. « Plutôt facilement », en apparence car intérieurement le pauvre garçon était en véritable _ébullition_. Il ne savait plus ou trop se donner de la tête, avec Kirishima qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le coller ou de poser sa main sur son bras pour lui poser une autre question, ou lui demander des détails sur le groupe des cétones.

Mais non, avec ça, il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par Kirishima, _absolument pas_.

« Au fait… lui demanda soudainement Kirishima, comment s'est passé ton week-end ? »

La question refroidit immédiatement Midoriya, qui cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, un peu perdu, avant de répondre :

« Eh bien, plutôt bien. »

C'était un mensonge, évidemment. Mais il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses histoires personnelles sans queue ni tête, et sans grande importance. Toutefois, si son voisin ne répondit rien, il ne pouvait ne pas sentir son regard sur lui, comme si il l'encourageait malgré tout à se confier. A ce moment même, il avait l'impression de passer sous rayon X, comme à chaque fois que Kirishima le regardait d'ailleurs.

« Je suis si transparent que ça ? dit-il pour couper le silence avec un petit rire triste.

\- Transparent ? Non, enfin, je ne sais pas, mais c'est que tu me paraissais… pensif en fait, dans la lune, presque heu… mélancolique. Du coup je… m'inquiétais. »

Les bafouillages de Kirishima le fit sourire. Il inspira un grand coup, posa son stylo et commença à parler :

« Je ne pense pas avoir eu un si mauvais week-end que ça, expliqua t'il, seulement… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis en colère contre ma mère et All Might. Elle ne m'a pas plus grondée que ça, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était inquiète mais… Elle ne m'a rien dit sur le fait qu'elle soit sortie avec All Might. Pas que ça m'intéresse, je veux dire c'est une adulte et elle fait ce qu'elle veut, tout comme All Might qui est un héros et qui -

\- Respire, lui intima gentiment le rouge en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu deviens violet là.

\- … Merci. Tu te souviens quand je te disais que je ne savais pas quoi en penser, l'autre soir ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. C'est toujours la même chose ?

\- Oui… et non. J'ai toujours l'impression de pas savoir grand-chose, mais en même temps je suis… déçu ?

\- Trahi ? »

Midoriya hocha la tête. Trahi oui, il avait l'impression d'être trahi. Mais pourquoi ? Comme il le disait, sa mère faisait ce qu'elle voulait en tant qu'adulte, majeure et tout le blabla qui allait avec. Et c'était la même chose pour All Might ! Alors pourquoi se sentait-il trahi ? C'était ridicule.

« Mais tu es sûr que ta maman… sort avec All Might ? lui demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle ne l'appelle que par son prénom, plus « All Might » comme elle le faisait avant.

\- Oh. »

Il eut un silence un peu gênant. Midoriya se mordit la langue, et songea qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler de ça à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était ridicule, _ridicule_! Kirishima avait certainement d'autres problèmes, et avait d'autres choses à faire que de l'écouter raconter sa vie et ses histoires familiales inintéressantes. A la base, ils étaient ici pour travailler, et le rouge comptait sur lui pour l'aider sur ses cours de chimie, pas pour jouer au psychologue et à son patient barbant. Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'expliquer le reste du cours et de filer au lit afin qu'il puisse se cacher sous sa couette. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser et pour reprendre les explications, mais Kirishima le devança :

« Je pense que c'est normal que tu te sentes trahi. Je veux dire : c'est ta mère, en compagnie de l'un de tes professeurs ! Professeur qui t'a vachement épaulé après ton entrée à l'UA. Je serai toi je me sentirai un peu délaissé aussi. C'est normal, à mon avis, que tu ressentes ça. Après comme tu le dis : ce sont des adultes, et j'imagine qu'ils savent très bien ce qu'ils font… Mais si ils gardent ça secret, c'est peut-être pour une raison, peut-être qu'ils n'assument pas, ou alors ils ne savent pas comment te l'annoncer… »

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas tort, il fallait juste qu'ils prennent le temps, lui tout comme sa mère et All Might. Savoir que Kirishima n'était pas dérangé plus que ça par cet aveu lui faisait plaisir. Malgré tout, et qu'importe ces histoires d'amours insensées, il pouvait au moins compter sur lui.

« Mais, continua t'il, il n'empêche que ce n'est pas très cool de leur part de ne rien dire. Je veux dire : si il devient ton futur beau-père, tu as le droit de le savoir… Tu imagines si tu te retrouves avec un petit frère ou une petite sœur sans que tu ne saches rien ?

\- Ah pitié Kirishima, gémit Midoriya, ne me met pas d'image bizarre dans la tête !

\- Quoi, tu imagines un mini All Might avec tes cheveux ? »

Midoriya commença à rire devant l'image d'un bébé avec la tête d'All Might et les cheveux de sa mère. Kirishima décida d'en rajouter une couche, lui décrivant un bébé bodybuildé l'appelant par son prénom suivit d'un « _oni-chan_ » suraiguë. S'en fut trop pour lui qui, après avoir accumulé un peu de stress, explosa de rire à tel point qu'il eut les larmes aux yeux. Son rire était décidément communicatif, puisque le rouge commença lui aussi à rigoler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ils partirent tous deux en fou-rire qui dura quelques minutes, parfois coupé d'un silence avant de repartir aussitôt. Vers la fin, Midoriya commençait presque à s'étouffer tant il rigolait, si bien que Kirishima dut lui taper sur le dos pour qu'il puisse respirer de nouveau.

« Plus jamais tu me décris de chose comme ça ! hoqueta t'il entre deux gloussements.

\- Pour te voir rigoler comme ça, je pourrais le faire tous les jours.

\- Aha… Quoi ?

\- … Hein ? »

Le fou-rire s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Midoriya dévisageait à présent son voisin avec des yeux ronds, essayant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Kirishima lui devint de plus en plus rouge, prenant conscience des mots qu'il venait de dire. Il eut – encore une fois – un long silence entre les deux élèves, qui ne savaient ni comment réagir, ni même quoi dire pour dissiper ce qui ressemblait à un malaise. Pourtant, pour Midoriya, il était loin du malaise. Ou peut-être que si, si il se fiait à ses battements de cœur qui devaient maintenant approcher des 200 par minutes…

« Je veux dire, se reprit maladroitement Kirishima, j'aime beaucoup te voir rire dans tous les cas, tu as un rire super mignon et… Attend, non, je voulais dire que… Enfin ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir pas rire, j'adore te voir tout court mais… Merde, je veux dire comme tu n'avais pas l'air en forme… Et heu… »

Il s'arrêta dans ses explications, tandis que Midoriya assimilait lentement les phrases de son ami – ami, vraiment ? – et tentait de les décrypter. C'était bien trop bizarre pour ne pas comprendre qu'il y avait un truc, pourtant son cerveau semblait à la fois exploser de joie, tout comme refuser l'évidence qui était devant lui. Il regarda Kirishima fermer les yeux et inspirer lentement, avant de commencer d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

« Écoute, Midoriya, il faut que je te dise quelque chose… d'important. »

Midoriya hocha la tête pour l'encourager à parler, incapable de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Qu'est-ce que Kirishima pouvait lui dire d'aussi important ? Pourquoi venait-il de poser sa main sur la sienne ? Pourquoi hésitait-il autant ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?_

« Je -

\- Midoriya, Kirishima, il est 22h57, couvre-feu dans trois minutes, fit soudainement la voix d'Aizawa manquant de les faire sursauter. Allez-vous coucher.

\- O-oui, monsieur ! » s'exclamèrent Midoriya et Kirishima en même temps.

Aizawa venait d'apparaître soudainement en face d'eux, sans qu'ils n'eurent entendu quoi que ce soit. Il eut un léger haussement de sourcil, mais Midoriya n'en tint pas compte, le visage rouge pivoine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi nerveux, mais il sentait son visage chauffer comme si il avait placé sa tête dans un four. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

« Il heu, m'aidait pour la chimie, se justifia Kirishima avec empressement.

\- On ne comptait pas heu… Oui, je l'aidais pour… Enfin juste des explications… » bredouilla t'il en ramassant ses cours à la vite.

Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de se justifier ? Peut-être à cause du regard perçant de leur professeur qui semblait comme les sonder. Ils n'avaient pourtant fait aucune bêtise…

« Au fait, se reprit-il en changeant de sujet, comment va… comment va Eri ?

\- … Bien, elle va bien, répondit simplement Aizawa.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra aller la voir à un moment ou un autre ? demanda Kirishima qui n'avait toujours pas perdu ses rougeurs aux joues.

\- … Je vais voir. Allez dormir maintenant. »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, et Midoriya souhaita doucement bonne nuit à Kirishima avant de disparaître à toute vitesse vers son étage, sous le regard un peu surpris d'Aizawa.

Il venait d'interrompre quelque-chose là, non… ?

* * *

« Tu me racontes des bêtises là.

\- N-non, et par pitié, parle moins fort… !

\- Il t'a dit qu'il adorait te voir rire ? Et ensuite il voulait te dire quelque chose d'important ?

\- En gros oui.

\- Et Aizawa a ensuite débarqué pour vous dire d'aller vous coucher ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et tu n'as pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il voulait te dire après ça ?

\- Et bien, je… je n'ai pas vraiment osé non. »

Les bras chargés de sacs en plastiques, Uraraka et Midoriya se dirigeaient vers le local poubelle tout en discutant de la scène du mercredi soir. Si le garçon n'avait pas réussi à mettre de mot le lendemain, il avait décidé d'en parler à sa meilleure amie le vendredi, après s'être auto-persuadé qu'elle allait peut-être pouvoir l'aider sur ce point. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Kirishima à propos de sa mère et d'All Might l'avait aidé à mettre de côté son attitude un peu maussade, mais il y avait à présent un autre problème.

 _Qu'est-ce que Kirishima avait voulu lui dire ?_

« Bon, souffla Uraraka en se plantant devant lui. Il y a clairement un truc, tu ne peux plus le nier. Il te dévore du regard quand tu as le dos tourné, il s'intéresse à toi, s'inquiète pour toi… Et il a tenté de t'avouer quelque chose d'important. Sérieusement, comment tu ne peux pas voir _l'évidence_ qui se présente devant toi ? Il fait tout pour t'apprivoiser, et toi tu joues les aveugles !

\- Je ne joue pas les aveugles. Et « _apprivoiser_ » ?

\- Oui, je trouvais ça mignon comme terme… Mais là n'est pas la question. Il te fait des avances, c'est sûr. Après, tout ce qui importe maintenant, c'est qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire face à ses avances ?

\- Je… Comment tu peux être sûre qu'il me fait des avances ? Je veux dire c'est que je suis un…

\- Garçon, oui, c'est vrai. Mais m'est avis que tu n'es pas le seul homosexuel de cette planète !

\- Urg, moins fort…

\- Oh, oui pardon… elle baissa d'un ton et continua : je te dis qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup. Vraiment. Ça se voit.

\- Uraraka… soupira Midoriya d'un air dépité. Je… comment tu peux en être certaine ? Tu connais Kirishima, il -

\- Hep, intuition féminine, laisse. »

La garçon fronça les sourcils, pas plus convaincu que ça. Le problème n'était pas qu'il ne _voulait_ pas répondre aux avances de Kirishima – seigneur, loin de là ! – mais qu'il ne savait pas si il _devait_ y répondre. Le plus gros problème de Midoriya lorsqu'il s'agissait de question sentimentale était son manque de confiance en soi. Il n'arrivait pas à percevoir le fait que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer de _cette façon_ , lui, et encore moins quelqu'un comme Kirishima, qui était le modèle parfait de l'homme viril hétérosexuel que demandait la société. Certes, les gens se fichaient de ces histoires d'orientation sexuelle – ils avaient suffisamment à faire avec les vilains – mais ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il existait des cases dans lesquelles il valait mieux se trouver. Lui l'avait particulièrement bien compris durant sa dure période sans alter.

« Écoute, tu as confiance en moi ou non ? »

Surpris par cette question, Midoriya resta interdit avant de hocher la tête. Bien sûr qu'il avait confiance en sa meilleure amie !

« Alors fait moi confiance quand je te dis que tu as une chance avec notre monstre viril préféré. Je te le dis : il n'y a rien de mieux que l'intuition féminine. Donc rassure toi, ce n'est pas ton imagination débordante qui te joue des tours. »

Uraraka avait l'air _tellement_ sûre d'elle qu'il était difficile de ne pas l'écouter et de ne pas la croire. Elle avait lâchés ses sacs poubelles pour prendre Midoriya par les épaules et pour le forcer à la regarder. Il y avait une telle détermination au fond de ses yeux… ! Le garçon se retint de sourire, amusé de voir que son amie prenait toute cette histoire très à cœur. Mais, il fallait admettre que cette détermination – aussi impressionnante soit-elle – était quelque peu louche. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Ou il devenait simplement paranoïaque, et Uraraka ne voulait que le rassurer et l'encourager.

« D'accord, d'accord, finit-il par abandonner, je vais… tenter quelque-chose, enfin peut-être, je ne sais pas si -

\- YES ! Enfin ! Courage Deku, ça ne peut que bien se passer ! »

Ou encore, elle en avait marre de le voir ne rien faire. Il est vrai que ça pouvait être frustrant… Il étouffa un petit rire devant la joie non dissimulée d'Uraraka, et ils reprirent enfin le chemin vers le local poubelle. Il profita de cette interlude pour changer de sujet, et il s'intéressa à la vie amoureuse de son amie. Visiblement tout se passait bien avec Bakugou, et même si il n'était pas le prince charmant parfait, il savait se montrer agréable et attentif. De toute façon, comme Uraraka l'avait expliqué un grand nombre de fois, elle l'aimait autant pour ses qualités que pour ses défauts. Il était certes agressif, arrogant, tête brûlé et souvent hautain, il savait se montrer à l'écoute et avait grandement mûri ces derniers mois.

Mûri à tel point qu'il s'était excusé – excusé était un grand mot, mais presque – auprès de Midoriya pour son comportement passé. Personne d'autres que eux deux n'étaient au courant, pas même Kirishima. Même si il restait le même abruti provocateur et grossier, Bakugou ne cherchait plus à le rabaisser dès qu'ils se croisaient. Enfin presque, mais ça restait Bakugou.

« Kacchan a gagné en maturité, commenta Midoriya avec un sourire.

\- Ah ça oui, et c'est grâce à toi ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais c'est impressionnant… Mais je savais dans le fond il n'était pas si horrible que ça !

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ?

\- Je, et bien, je pense qu'on peut dire que oui… Enfin ne lui dit pas, il va prendre la grosse tête ! »

Il rit devant sa demande, et se moqua gentiment d'elle alors qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de couleurs au niveau des joues. La conversation dériva une deuxième fois, sur Kaminari cette fois et Midoriya apprit des choses intéressantes sur l'infatigable cancre – qu'il soupçonnait bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le montrait puisqu'il réussissait à rattraper les cours à une vitesse impressionnante. D'après Uraraka, il travaillerait sur un projet secret afin d'attirer l'attention d'une personne en particulier, mais ce projet avait été annulé suite aux derniers événements et punitions qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ensuite, il l'écouta se plaindre que Mina et Toru avaient encore une fois tenté de lui soutirer des informations sur « l'avancement de son couple ». Les deux jeunes filles étaient friandes de romances en tout genre, et n'hésitaient pas à user de technique suspecte pour soutirer des informations.

« … et elles sont arrivées dans ma chambre tellement discrètement que j'ai cru faire une attaque en les voyant installées sur mon lit ! Je ne sais pas comment elles font, mais elles sont vraiment douées.

\- C'est parce qu'elles savent qu'elles ne peuvent rien n'apprendre de Kacchan…

\- Je crois que Mina a essayé, une fois, mais ça ne s'est pas très bien passé… Enfin, tu imagines comment Katsuki peut réagir.

\- Urg, absolument…

\- Enfin, je t'avoue que ça me fait rire, et puis elles ne sont pas du genre à faire courir des rumeurs et à balancer les secrets de tout le monde. Donc ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre que Toru était au courant de _beaaaaucoup_ de choses, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire quoi… Même Mina n'arrive pas à lui faire cracher les morceaux ! »

Midoriya sourit. Si Toru avait été au courant de son histoire – ou de son début d'histoire ? – avec Kirishima, elle serait depuis longtemps venue le voir pour le mettre au courant, mais aussi pour en savoir plus. Plus curieuse qu'elle, ça n'existait pas… Mais elle avait un talent incroyable pour garder les secrets, qu'importe soient-ils, et ne les exposait pour rien au monde, sauf à la demande du premier concerné. Ou alors elle ne disait rien, et se contentait de lâcher un « oh, mais j'étais au courant ! » lorsque le concerné venait à faire une annonce. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait répondu lorsque Kouda avait avoué sortir avec une troisième année de la section héroïque…

Tout en discutant, il déposa les poubelles dans la ben prévue à cette effet, passant à côté du visage installé dans le mur qui ne les avait pas quitté du regard depuis leur arrivée.

… Une minute.

« Et bien, tu vas devenir un habitué des sorties de poubelles si tu continues d'enchaîner les suspensions, s'amusa le visage. Pourquoi il faut que tu sois puni à chaque fois que je te croise ? »

Midoriya eut un sursaut, et fit un écart d'un mètre avant de s'étaler sur le sol lamentablement.

« Togata-senpai ! »

* * *

 _Dernier blabla :_

 _Deux belles quiches._

 _Mais je les aime bien ces quiches. Pas vous?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir,_

 _Pour des raisons personnelles, je ne vais pas pouvoir poster avant un moment. Mais promis, la fin arrivera. Désolée pour ça._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

... n'a rien. Ou presque.

L'arrivée des anciens « Big 3 » à l'UA n'était pas passée inaperçue, notamment chez la classe 2-A qui avait immédiatement tenu à passer du temps avec eux. Magnanime, Aizawa avait accepté non sans les mettre au courant de la punition qui était en cours pour certains élèves – les nommer serait inutile. Nejire et Mirio s'étaient précipités vers lesdits punitifs afin de les charrier gentiment sur leur capacité à créer des problèmes, tandis que Tamaki avait préféré rester en retrait, fidèle à ses habitudes.

Voilà maintenant quelques mois que, grâce à Eri, Mirio avait récupéré une partie de son alter. Cependant, même si la petite fille avait tout fait en son pouvoir pour le rétablir, l'alter restait encore instable et l'ancien héros ne pouvait l'utiliser aussi longtemps et aussi efficacement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Combattre avec était donc – pour le moment – bien trop dangereux pour lui. Mais, cela n'avait pas découragé Mirio pour autant, qui continuait à étaler sa joie et son bonheur à travers le monde – au grand désarroi de Tamaki qui s'en trouvait être le premier affecté. Il considérait que pouvoir utiliser son alter, même si ce n'était pas dans le but de sauver des gens des attaques de vilains, était une immense avancée. Depuis, le trio travaillait ensemble sur un projet qu'ils tenaient pour le moment secret. Kirishima avait bien essayé d'en savoir plus, mais Tamaki s'était enfermé dans un mutisme parfaitement maîtrisé.

Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de lui sauter dessus pour prendre de ses nouvelles à son arrivée. Le jeune héros travaillait parfois en compagnie de Fat Gum, qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert dans son agence, en plus de son projet secret. Kirishima était revenu plusieurs fois faire des stages avec eux, bien que d'autres agences lui aient proposé une place parmi eux…

« Comment va Fat Gum ? s'enquit Kirishima avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il essaye encore de te faire visiter tous les restaurants de la ville ?

\- Mph, on peut dire ça… murmura Tamaki en se dissimulant à moitié dans son écharpe.

\- J'imagine qu'il a voulu te faire goûter de nouvelles choses pour ton alter ?

\- … J'ai mangé du lapin. »

Tamaki n'était clairement pas un grand bavard, mais Kirishima était habitué à tenir une conversation à lui tout seul, si bien que les réponses courtes et presque monosyllabiques de son aîné ne le dérangèrent pas plus que ça. Au contraire, le fait d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une réponse avec lui était synonyme _d'intérêt_ et _d'amitié_ , et le rouge ne pouvait en être que ravi. Il continua donc son babillage avec une excitation non dissimulée, racontant les derniers événements et potins qu'il avait pu recueillir depuis le début d'année. Il n'hésita pas aussi à donner des nouvelles d'Eri, chose qui réveilla immédiatement l'intérêt de Tamaki.

« … jamais vu Aizawa se comporter comme ça ! s'exclama t'il en faisant de grand geste. Midoriya m'a dit qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, si ce n'était tous les week-ends au moins. C'est fou !

\- Elle le mérite, répondit simplement son voisin avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui, mais ce serait All Might, je comprendrai… Mais on parle d'Aizawa !

\- Ça peut surprendre. »

Visiblement peu étonné par l'attitude très paternel de leur ancien professeur avec la petite Eri, Tamaki continua d'écouter les histoires de Kirishima sans pour autant donner son avis – Tamaki n'avait de toute façon jamais vraiment d'avis sur ce genre de sujet. Mais pour Kirishima, c'était autre chose : il avait beaucoup discuté avec Midoriya du comportement d'Aizawa, les deux étant persuadés que leur professeur et les enfants, ça faisait deux, si bien qu'ils avaient été particulièrement surpris de ce retournement de veste. Mais, comme le disait son aîné : Eri méritait l'affection que lui portait l'adulte. Il avait aussi discuté avec le garçon de comment et quand la petite allait entrer à l'école, mais surtout où, et de comment l'école allait s'organiser. Et ils avaient aussi parlé de Uraraka et de Bakugou, espérant voir leur relation durer suffisamment longtemps pour voir apparaître la question de _mariage_ et de _progéniture_. Puis du travail qu'ils allaient avoir à faire le samedi matin, événement plus proche qu'un potentiel mariage chez le couple explosif. En bref, ils avaient discuté de beaucoup de choses, chacun sautant du coq à l'âne pour changer de sujet ou commenter un fait.

Beaucoup de choses, sauf de la tentative de déclaration de Kirishima l'autre soir.

Il avait immédiatement raconté sa bourde à Kaminari, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant l'air dépité du rouge. S'en était suivit une bouderie de la part de Kirishima, qui refusait de dire quoi que ce soit à son imbécile d'ami qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de lui à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose. Bouderie qui s'était terminée après que Kaminari ait finalement avoué que cette gaffe était une bonne chose, et que ça allait certainement l'aider à faire avancer leur relation. Midoriya était loin d'être stupide – quoi que disait Bakugou – et il avait certainement plus ou moins deviné la nature de son aveu. Ou, à défaut de deviner, ça devait lui avoir mis le doute.

Et si Midoriya continuait à lui parler aussi souvent – si ce n'est plus – alors cela voulait dire qu'il avait de quoi saisir sa chance. Mais avant tout il devait…

« … l'apprivoiser ?

\- Quoi ? »

Kirishima n'avait pas vu Mirio et Nejire s'approcher d'eux, en compagnie de Midoriya, Uraraka, Tsuyu, et de sa grenouille Carlos. Visiblement, Nejire avait totalement craqué pour le batracien et n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des papouilles, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

« Je demandais à Tsuyu comment elle avait fait pour apprivoiser Carlos ! s'exclama Mirio avec bonne humeur.

\- Carlos n'a jamais été apprivoisé, il est plus intelligent qu'un simple animal, commenta la jeune fille. Un animal apprivoisé restera coûte que coûte avec son maître. Sauf que je ne suis pas le maître de Carlos, on est ami. Si il veut partir, il peut.

\- Coâ !

\- Je sais, mais je le précise.

\- Coâ, coâ.

\- Effectivement, mais rien ne t'empêche de partir si tu le veux.

\- Coâ ?

\- Ah, jamais. Tu es mon ami et ça me rendrait triste, c'est vrai. Mais je peux pas te forcer, tout comme les autres ne peuvent te forcer à partir ou à faire leur bêtise avec eux. Ou à les espionner pour leur compte. »

Les discutions entre Tsuyu et Carlos avaient toujours été sur-réalistes, mais Kirishima avait fini par s'y faire. Par contre, au vu des yeux exorbités du trio, eux n'avaient pas clairement pas l'habitude de les voir converser. Il fallait dire que la première fois était toujours très perturbante… Mais au bout d'un moment, on finissait par ne plus y faire attention.

« Tu comprends ce qu'il dit ? pépia Nejire en regardant Carlos avec attention. Mais c'est génial ! Il comprend tout le monde ?

\- Oui. »

Elle poussa un petit cri de satisfaction, et elle tenta avec Mirio de parler avec la grenouille, qui était plus que ravi de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Uraraka, elle, poussa un soupir amusé devant la scène :

« Carlos va être chouchouté tout le week-end si ça continue.

\- Attend qu'ils voient Eri, s'amusa Midoriya, et là Togata va faire une syncope.

\- En parlant de syncope, reprit Uraraka en se tournant vers Kirishima, tu as fait quelque chose avec Katsuki ces derniers temps ?

\- Heu, non pas spécialement… Pourquoi ?

\- Il exécrable en ce moment. Enfin c'est un peu bizarre… Il ne veut rien me dire – ce n'est pas étonnant – mais quand je lui pose directement la question il me dit que _ça passera_ et que c'est _juste totalement débile._ Mais impossible d'en savoir plus.

\- C'est peut-être à cause des punitions, non… ? hésita Midoriya.

\- Je crois qu'il s'en fiche. C'est autre chose, mais je n'arrive pas à voir quoi. »

Kirishima réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu mettre Bakugou de mauvaise humeur. Il se souvenait qu'il avait eu une petite altercation avec la 2-B, et qu'il avait tendance à râler plus que d'habitude, mais rien ne lui avait sauté au visage. Mais si Uraraka disait que son copain n'allait pas, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Et au vu du visage concerné de cette dernière, ce n'était pas une mise en scène pour le forcer à parler avec Midoriya.

Oui, depuis qu'il avait avoué toute l'histoire à la jeune fille, il lui était impossible de ne pas se méfier. Aussi mignonne était-elle, Uraraka pouvait être un véritable démon lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

Plus loin, Nejire appela Uraraka et elle laissa les deux garçons entre eux, leur disant que ce n'était peut-être pas grave et que se triturer les méninges pour ça n'était pas obligatoire. De toute façon, Katsuki était _toujours_ de mauvaise humeur.

« Hm, je ne suis pas sûr, murmura Midoriya en réfléchissant. Peut-être qu'il a eu une discussion difficile avec ses parents, et il s'emporte tout seul à force de cogiter. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'il était désagréable et qu'il ne voulait plus t'aider pour les cours ? »

 _Oups_ , ça avait été un mensonge bien sûr. C'était l'excuse de Bakugou justement, pour le forcer à passer du temps avec lui – mais aussi une excuse pour cacher le fait qu'il se préoccupait _un peu_ de ses camarades. Mais un doute l'envahi : peut-être était-ce une demi-vérité, et que Bakugou était _réellement_ désagréable pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues. A moins que Kaminari l'ait encore agacé plus que d'ordinaire, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il était agacé ou il-ne-savait-quoi.

« Hm, c'est vrai… Mais ce n'était pas très grave, c'était du Katsuki en fait. Je lui poserai la question plus tard.

\- Tu es son meilleur ami, lui sourit gentiment le garçon, il voudra certainement se confier à toi. Peut-être qu'il n'ose tout simplement pas parler avec Uraraka.

\- Dispute de couple ?

\- Uh, on les aurait entendu exploser dans toute l'école…

\- Ou c'est peut-être un problème d'un _autre niveau_ , chuchota malicieusement Kirishima.

\- Un autre niv… Kirishima ! _Ça_ ça ne nous regarde pas… »

Il rit devant les rougeurs du garçon, et s'empressa de continuer à le taquiner. Il discuterait avec le cendré plus tard, lorsqu'il sera dans de meilleurs dispositions. Pour le moment, il voulait juste embêter Midoriya afin de le faire rougir.

Parce que c'était vraiment trop mignon.

« Non, ce n'est pas notre problème effectivement, se moqua t'il en levant les mains. Mais c'est marrant que tu sois autant embarrassé.

\- Il y a de quoi…

\- Arrête, je vais bientôt croire que tu es réellement l'innocence incarnée ! »

Et là, le visage de Midoriya changea du tout au tout. Au lieu de s'empourprer comme l'avait imaginé Kirishima, le garçon eu un sourire malicieux, et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix basse :

« Le contraire t'arrangerait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis il se redressa et reprit une expression plus sage, avant de lui sourire et de repartir rejoindre les autres élèves. Uraraka, qui avait assisté à la scène de loin, fixait Midoriya d'un air pantois, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Kirishima s'était totalement figé, le visage carmin.

 _Quoi quoi quoi ?_ C'était quoi _ça_?

* * *

« Sérieux ? Il a dit ça comme ça ? se retint de rire Kaminari. Et tu n'as pas réagi ?

\- J'étais un peu scotché. Uraraka aussi remarque… »

Le blond ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et explosa de rire, s'attirant les regards de Sero et Kouda qui travaillaient dans un coin du salon. Le Big 3 était parti discuter avec le directeur pour leur histoire de « projet secret ». Il devait maintenant être 21 heure, et Kirishima avait quelque peu « _bugé_ » sur l'attitude de Midoriya. Il avait eu besoin de raconter ça à son ami, un peu perturbé par ce soudain retournement d'attitude qu'il n'aurait jamais cru chez le garçon. Sauf qu'à présent, Kaminari se foutait ouvertement de lui.

Encore une fois.

« Ça va, ça va… Avoue que c'est surprenant ! J'ai été pris de court…

\- Uhuh… souffla le blond entre deux rire, c'est l'arroseur arrosé… Ahaha, j'imagine ta tête de poisson rouge surpris, ahaha… »

Et il reparti de plus belle dans son fou rire, et Kirishima ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'hilarité de son ami. Quoi que, il était tout de même _un peu_ vexé. Oui, il aurait dû se douter que Midoriya n'était pas la petite créature toute douce et toute fragile qu'on pouvait imaginer. Il n'empêche que ça pouvait être surprenant… Et puis il était plus vexé par son manque de réaction qu'autre chose, rester la bouche ouverte n'était pas vraiment _viril_.

« Entre Uraraka qui te crame à des kilomètres, ta gaffe et ta tentative de confession, et _ça_ … Tu es incroyable.

\- Oh c'est bon, n'en rajoute pas non plus… »

Certes, il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu. Certes, lui qui aimait bien maîtriser les choses, il se sentait un peu partir, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Mais il si il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, il ne s'était jamais attendu à un Midoriya tendancieux !

« Aaaaah, 'faut à tout prix que tu racontes ça à Bakugou, souffla Kaminari en s'étirant. Il va vous insulter pendant 10 minutes non-stop !

\- Et ça t'amuse ?

\- Absolument ! »

Il gloussa, faisant soupirer Kirishima qui se demandait pour la énième fois pourquoi il était ami avec cet énergumène.

« Ah, en parlant du loup… Eh Bakugou mon poti-poto, viens par-là ! Y'a Kirishima qui doit te raconter un truc marrant ! »

Bakugou venait d'apparaître dans les escaliers, et rentrait d'une séance d'entraînement au vu de sa tenue et de la serviette qu'il portait sur les épaules. Il lança un regard à Kaminari, puis son regard changea lorsqu'il croisa celui de Kirishima. Il paraissait… en colère ?

« 'Rien à foutre », répondit-il avec agacement.

Et il s'éloigna sans plus d'explication, les laissant un peu pantois sur leur canapé.

« Bah, vous vous êtes disputés ? s'étonna Kaminari.

\- … Non, pas à mon souvenir. »

Il fallait dire que ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas passé de temps avec Bakugou. Entre les punitions qui leur avait pris toute la semaine, et le temps passé avec Midoriya, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler beaucoup. Avait-il dit ou fait une gaffe ? Si c'était le cas, son ami le lui aurait fait remarquer à grand coup d'explosion et d'insultes.

Quelque chose clochait, Uraraka avait raison : Bakugou était de très mauvaise humeur. Mais pourquoi ?

« C'est peut-être en rapport avec votre semaine non ? proposa Sero qui avait tout entendu.

\- Hm, vu le regard que s'est pris Kirishima, ça m'a bien l'air d'être dirigé…

\- Figure toi que Uraraka nous a dit qu'elle avait aussi remarqué quelque chose, ajouta Kirishima pensif. Mais après… Midoriya non plus ne sait pas ce que ça peut-être.

\- Oh, tu en as parlé avec Midoriya ? fit remarquer le blond en plissant des yeux.

\- Oui, cet après-midi, juste avant le… truc surprenant. J'étais avec Tamaki, puis le reste a suivi…

\- Bakugou n'était pas avec vous ?

\- Oh, il était avec Iida pour récupérer les cours, répondit Séro à sa place. Je l'ai vu, il y avait Yaoyorozu avec eux aussi.

\- AH ! Mais faut que je récupère les cours aussi ! » s'exclama le blond en se levant d'un seul coup.

Kirishima s'apprêta à se moquer de lui, quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait lui non plus pas récupéré les cours de leur semaine. Il se leva à son tour, et suivit Kaminari dans l'espoir de rencontrer une âme charitable pour leur passer les documents manquants. Heureusement pour eux, ils tombèrent sur une Yaoyorozu bienveillante qui avait visiblement prévu le coup, et avait déjà fait toutes les photocopies nécessaires pour les absents.

« Yaoyorozu, je suis à deux doigts de te demander en mariage ! s'exclama Kaminari en pleurant à moitié.

\- Oui, enfin la prochaine fois vous éviterez de faire les andouilles hors de l'école… soupira t'elle non sans être amusée.

\- Oui maman !

\- C'est de l'inceste ça, blagua Kirishima.

\- Zut, alors… madame la déléguée suppléante ?

\- Bon filez, j'ai du travail moi ! Allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Elle les poussa hors de sa chambre, tout en essayant de dissimuler un sourire. Même si elle tentait de paraître agacée, l'illusion n'était pas parfaite, et le blond en profita pour la taquiner un peu plus. Ils se chamaillèrent quelques instants, puis ils finirent par détaler lorsqu'Aizawa fit son apparition pour leur dire de faire moins de bruit.

Par où Aizawa était-il apparu, ça c'était un mystère.

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher, je vais essayer de me lever tôt demain pour rattraper ce foutoir, soupira Kaminari. Travailler un dimanche, quelle triste vie !

\- Et après tu t'étonnes de ne pas avoir de bonnes notes… Si tu bossais un peu plus, tu gagnerais au moins 7 places !

\- Moui, peut-être. Enfin, ne te bile pas pour Bakugou, ça va finira par lui passer… Tu le connais ! Un véritable ours grincheux.

\- Estime toi chanceux qu'il ne t'entende pas, sinon je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau, se moqua Kirishima.

\- Tu parles, ma peau vaut des millions ! »

Ils finirent par se souhaiter bonne nuit, et Kirishima prit les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre lui aussi. Quand il y réfléchissait, le comportement de Bakugou l'attristait un peu – voir plus qu'un peu. Jamais il ne s'était disputé avec lui, ou alors son meilleur ami gueulait une bonne fois pour toute et passait à autre chose. Mais là, c'était différent : il l'avait presque ignoré. Et surtout, il lui avait jeté un de ces regards… Mais peut-être est-ce qu'il s'inventait des choses ? Peut-être que le regard noir de Bakugou ne lui était pas réellement destiné, et qu'il n'avait juste pas eu envie d'écouter ses bêtises et celles de Kaminari.

Oui, ce genre de chose ressemblait plus au cendré. Mais il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net…


	9. Chapter 9

_..._

 _Bonsoir?_

 _Bon, comment dire. Je crois que j'ai un peu de retard dans cette fiction. Un tout de petit hein, aha... Non, plus exactement, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. J'ai eu une grosse grosse baisse de motivation dans les alentours d'octobre/novembre, le tout couplé à un très léger passage dépressif (qui n'est pas une dépression, je vous rassure)._

 _J'étais tout bonnement incapable d'écrire la suite de cette histoire, ou même de poster ce que j'avais déjà écrit...! Je trouvais ça peu intéressant, que l'histoire était trop clichée et bien trop bateau et que j'avais mieux que ça à faire. Ensuite il y a eu d'autres événements, le travail, les études... Et cette fic est un peu passée à la trappe. En fait, je me suis même demandé plusieurs fois si je n'allais pas la supprimer tellement j'en étais insatisfaite...!_

 _Au final, je pensais l'abandonner et la laisser telle quelle, sans jamais poster ce qui était déjà écrit, mais une review m'a fait réfléchir plus longuement. Et oui, **Zofra** , c'est de toi dont je parle! Tu m'as donné un regain d'énergie quant à cette fichue fic, et je me suis dit que je tenterai bien de la finir. _

_Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas la meilleure fic, que mon style à très certainement changé et qu'il reste plein de coquilles dans les précédents chapitres (et certainement encore maintenant) mais bon. J'ai commencé quelque chose, je me dois de le finir! Je vais donc essayer de poster jusqu'au chapitre 13, et après... advienne que pourra._

 _Bref, pardon pour tout, merci pour votre soutient, et bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Karma is real !**

Midoriya ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à voir Uraraka lui tomber dessus juste après sa discussion avec Kirishima. Certes, il avait agi… différemment, mais était-ce si étonnant de sa part ? Bon il s'était maudit un milliard de fois après coup, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le rouge le taquiner éternellement, simple question de fierté… Et puis c'était un moyen comme un autre de lui montrer son… intérêt, n'est-ce pas ? Même si Kirishima avait eu une réaction qui l'avait laissé un peu perplexe, il n'y avait eu aucun recul dégoûté ou insulte ou explication comme quoi il l'embêtait juste et qu'il n'y avait rien derrière, et blablabla… Uraraka avait – encore une fois – raison lorsqu'elle disait que Kirishima était _peut-être_ intéressé par lui. Après, ça ne suffisait pas à Midoriya, ce n'était pas une preuve réellement concrète.

Et si il décidait de l'ignorer ? Ou de rompre leur amitié à cause d'un quiproquo ?

Mais d'après Uraraka, même si c'était étonnant, c'était – il citait – _par-fai_ t, et qu'il fallait qu'il continue comme ça pour montrer à ce fichu paquet de testostérone sur patte qu'il n'était pas le seul à mener la danse. Midoriya avait voulu répliquer que ce n'était pas un concours de celui qui avait la plus longue, mais la jeune fille ne l'avait pas écouté et avait continué son monologue interminable. Parfois, elle ressemblait _franchement_ à Iida…

Après une longue discussion, et après avoir passé un peu de temps avec Mirio et Eri – qui n'avait pas arrêté de fondre devant la petite fille – la journée s'était terminée, et il avait pu cogiter tout seul tranquillement dans sa chambre tout en travaillant. Bon, il devait être honnête : il avait passé plus de temps à regretter ce qu'il avait dit qu'à réellement travailler. Mais… mais voilà. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ça avant de se lancer dans le grand bain de la séduction foireuse – si il pouvait parler de séduction. Il n'avait jamais été « dragué » et lui-même n'avait jamais « dragué » non plus, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de savoir si il se débrouillait correctement, ou si il allait finir par faire fuir Kirishima…

Il pouvait peut-être demander des conseils, seulement… à qui ? Uraraka était déjà au courant de tout, mais il ne pouvait se reposer complètement sur elle. Et puis sa seule expérience avait été Bakugou, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il avait, pendant un moment, pensé à Mina ou encore à Kaminari, mais… La situation était un peu délicate pour leur parler de ça. Comme il le disait : on parlait de _deux garçons_. Chose assez inhabituelle en soit quand on comparait avec le reste de la société.

Il avait donc passé une partie de la soirée à cogiter dans sa chambre, ses tics nerveux revenant de temps en temps alors qu'il tentait de grappiller des chiffres et des lettres sur sa feuille, quand soudainement, Kirishima avait débarqué dans sa chambre, au bord de la dépression à cause d'une histoire de… De Bakugou qui lui faisait la tête ou il ne savait trop quoi.

Voir son béguin débarquer dans sa chambre à 21h avec la tête de quelqu'un qui était passé sous un rouleau compresseur était la dernière chose qu'il avait imaginé, mais soit. Si le karma le prenait comme ça…

« Attend, attend… balbutia Midoriya en voyant Kirishima s'asseoir sur son lit. Qu'est-ce que… Il y a un problème avec Kacchan ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je le trouvais un peu bizarre, tu sais après qu'Uraraka nous en ait parlé… J'ai voulu aller le voir pour savoir comment ça allait ou… Et il m'a viré en disant que j'étais le dernier des cons ! »

Midoriya se mordit les lèvres devant la complainte de son ami, un étrange pincement au cœur. Non, Bakugou était juste le meilleur ami de Kirishima, il n'avait pas à être… jaloux ? Surtout qu'il semblait avoir besoin d'aide, pas d'une crise de jalousie suspecte.

« Peut-être que quelque chose l'angoisse ou… ? hésita t'il. Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas contre toi.

\- Tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé ! »

Ok, il fallait l'avouer, il ressentait clairement de la jalousie à ce moment-là, il s'insulta mentalement de réagir de cette manière. Non seulement ce n'était pas comme si il sortait avec Kirishima, mais en plus Bakugou avait une copine, Uraraka qui plus est. Il ne _pouvait_ pas être jaloux.

Absolument pas.

Toutefois, cette histoire de mauvaise humeur commençait à l'inquiéter, et le fait de voir Kirishima et Bakugou en mauvais terme lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Les deux s'étaient toujours franchement appréciés, et il ne voulait pas voir une amitié se briser sans raison… du moins sans raison apparente. Et puis jalousie ou non, il n'avait pas à laisser des amis dans la détresse.

Enfin, difficile de parler d'« ami » lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kirishima, mais…

« Et tu as essayé de lui parler ?

\- Oui, à l'instant !

\- … Tu te fais peut-être des idées, il suffit qu'il soit un peu fatigué ou que quelque-chose le tracasse pour qu'il souhaite la mort de tout son entourage. Je veux dire, pourquoi Kacchan t'en voudrait ? Tu n'as rien fait de particulier ces derniers temps, ou dit quelque chose qui aurait pu l'énerver ?

\- … Je ne crois pas… Mais même Kaminari ne comprend pas.

\- Donc ça doit être autre chose, lui dit-il gentiment en posant une main sur son épaule. Essaye de lui parler demain, loin des autres… Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de t'aider pour tes cours ? Ce serait un bon moyen d'essayer de voir ce qui ne va pas. »

Midoriya vit Kirishima hésiter, comme si ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il aurait voulu entendre. Soudain, il se souvint que le rouge avait été plus ou moins jeté par Bakugou et que, d'après lui, il avait autre chose à faire que de l'aider à bosser. Donc non, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'envoyer Kirishima quémander de l'aide auprès de son ami au caractère de cochon.

« Il ne veut plus me faire bosser, et j'imagine qu'il va lui aussi devoir rattraper ses cours, bougonna Kirishima. Je veux bien essayer, mais je n'ai pas très envie de me prendre des explosions à tout va…

\- Urg, je viens de m'en rappeler, désolé… Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire donc. Tu pourrais essayer de le prendre à part pendant un moment de calme et lui poser la question directement ? Ou sinon je peux tenter d'aller le voir moi-même… »

Rendre visite à Bakugou alors qu'il était de mauvaise humeur était clairement du suicide – surtout venant de sa part – mais la peine de Kirishima lui faisait mal au cœur. Et même, il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu pour Bakugou… Si Uraraka trouvait que quelque clochait, que Kaminari n'y était pour rien et que Kirishima n'arrivait pas à rester avec lui sans risquer de se prendre une explosion, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il commença à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante toutes les raisons possibles quant à ce changement de comportement : la semaine de punition, une altercation avec la 2-B, sa mère qui lui aurait passé un sacré savon, ou encore le comportement d'une personne de son entourage qui ne lui aurait pas plu. Mais qui, et pourquoi ?

« Tu marmonnes, lui fit remarquer Kirishima avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- Ah, je… pardon !

\- Laisse… c'est sympa à toi de m'aider, j'ai un peu débarqué n'importe comment dans ta chambre… C'est pas super cool. »

Midoriya rit devant son air embarrassé. Pour le coup, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Enfin, il était un peu gêné d'avoir Kirshima dans sa chambre à une heure pareille, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois… Mais avant, c'était différent : il n'y avait pas toute cette histoire de béguin et de timidité. Avant, ils se comportaient juste comme deux amis, deux camarades qui s'entraidaient après une période difficile. Maintenant, c'était autre chose : et le silence pesant qui commençait à prendre place dans la chambre ne faisait que confirmer ses pensées. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus Midoriya commençait à prendre conscience de la situation.

Kirishima était dans sa chambre. Juste après qu'il ait retourné ses tentatives de taquinerie. De nuit, alors que tout le monde commençait à aller se coucher.

Oh. Oh _oh_.

Est-ce qu'il avait cru à une… invitation de sa part ? Non, c'était impossible puisqu'une partie de lui refusait l'idée que le rouge puisse s'intéresser à lui. Et puis de toute façon Kirishima n'était pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait jamais… Ou alors il ne pensait pas à…

« Midoriya ? s'inquiéta soudainement son ami. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Eh, Midoriya ! Tu commences à me faire peur ! »

Midoriya revint enfin à la réalité, comprenant qu'il avait arrêté de respirer, son visage tournant au violet.

« Ahem, je… Je venais de me souvenir de quelque chose, excuse-moi je… respira t'il nerveusement. Ce n'est pas grave mais je… Enfin laisse, c'est juste que…

\- Midoriya…

\- Oui, non mais tout va bien, regarde, en pleine forme aha ! »

En même temps il se leva et bougea les bras de façon aléatoire. Seulement, sa pseudo asphyxie lui donna le tournis et il dut s'asseoir précipitamment sur le lit avant de tomber. Déjà qu'il était ridicule, mais si en plus il se ramassait devant Kirishima…

« Midoriya.

\- Non, mais vraiment, tout est nickel. Tu sais, je pensais à t… aux cours, et je me disais… Tiens, puisque que Kacchan ne veut plus t'aider, je pourrais te donner un coup de main, pourquoi pas demain ? Comme ça on pourra aussi essayer de comprendre pourquoi il boude… Enfin « bouder », ce n'est pas vraiment le terme mais là n'est pas la question. C'est d'accord ? C'est d'accord. De toute façon il commence à être tard, et il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses attraper en voulant retourner dans ta chambre… »

Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi son débit de parole avait autant augmenté, ni pourquoi ses bras faisaient des mouvements sans aucune symétrie logique, mais il ressentait comme le besoin de devoir parler pour ne rien dire. Ce fut la main de Kirishima sur son épaule qui le stoppa immédiatement, et Midoriya tourna lentement la tête vers lui, silencieux.

« Midoriya, doucement… le pria le rouge ; les lèvres pincées. Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ! »

Il inspira profondément, et cligna des yeux plusieurs pour se remettre les idées en place. Si Kirishima n'avait pas été là, il se serait mis plusieurs claques pour s'être montré aussi… stupide ? Hystérique ? Il n'avait pas les mots.

« Je te fais… peur ? »

L'inquiétude et la détresse se lisaient clairement dans les yeux du rouge, alors qu'une moue crispée s'affichait sur son visage. Mais peur ? Peur de quoi ? Midoriya n'avait pas _peur_.

« Peur ? Mais pourquoi tu devrais me faire peur ? demanda t'il sincèrement ; à présent calmé.

\- Bah je ne sais pas, peut-être que je me suis montré un peu trop… Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être lourd ou… collant avec toi ? Je t'ai un peu forcé la main pour m'aider la dernière fois, je te taquine sur des sujets pas forcément très… et là j'apparais dans ta chambre sans crier gare.

\- Tu n'allais pas hurler aéroport en même temps. »

OK, son cerveau avait définitivement court-circuité, il voulait se planquer sous ses couvertures à présent. A côté de lui, Kirishima se mordit les lèvres, les yeux étrangement brillant. Ses épaules commencèrent à trembler, et sa bouche formait un rictus de plus en plus tordu, puis il passa une main sur son visage. Et enfin, il éclata de rire. Midoriya le regarda rire un long moment, un peu perdu, avant de rire doucement à son tour. Ils formaient décidément une belle paire d'imbécile, se dit-il entre deux gloussements.

« Alors là, souffla difficilement Kirishima, c'est la pire blague que tu puisses faire !

\- La pire blague ? Non mais ça ne va pas !

\- Ahahh… Je te jure… uhufuhu… Même Sero n'aurait pas osé la faire ! »

Midoriya gonfla ses joues, vexé, et attrapa son oreiller pour lui assener un coup afin de stopper ses moqueries. Malheureusement, l'attaque n'eut pas l'effet désiré car Kirishima repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber du lit sur lequel il était assis. Midoriya répéta ses attaques, un immense sourire fendant son visage. Manque de chance, le rouge attrapa son oreiller et le lui arracha des mains pour l'écraser avec, étouffant les petits rires du garçon.

« Attend attend ! supplia Midoriya, tu m'étouffes !

\- Il ne fallait pas m'attaquer, œil pour œil dent pour dent… sourit Kirishima en le laissant tout de même respirer.

\- Eh, qui s'est foutu de moi quelques secondes avant ?

\- Sérieusement, tu as entendu ta blague ?

\- En attendant c'est toi qui a failli tomber du lit tellement tu rigolais…

\- Oh ça va ! »

Finalement, il se redressa et Midoriya put se relever pour s'allonger sur le lit afin de reprendre son souffle, rapidement imité par Kirishima. Bientôt, seul le son de leur respiration saccadée prit place dans la chambre, leur petite bataille les ayant essoufflés plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Peut-être, songea Midoriya, que les battements de son cœur qui pulsait dans sa cage thoracique y était pour quelque chose. Peut-être que la proximité de Kirishima, et peut-être que son regard brillant d'amusement, jouaient un rôle dans cette étrange euphorie. Soudain, Midoriya n'avait plus envie de devenir un héros, d'être le numéro un ou il ne savait quoi. Non, à ce moment même, il voulait juste rester avec lui, Kirishima, peut-être se lover dans ses bras et continuer de parler de tout et de rien. Il avait juste envie de l'entendre parler, de l'entendre se moquer de lui ou de se plaindre du comportement stupide de Kaminari, ou des explosions de Bakugou. Les vilains, les combats, la crainte de perdre des proches, sa licence de héros, All Might et sa mère, tout ça, tout ce bazar chronophage lui paraissait soudainement bien anecdotique.

C'était peut-être une pensée un peu égoïste, mais il vint à se demander si il ne pouvait arrêter le temps un instant, et rester avec Kirishima, juste pour un moment de repos. Juste une pause, dans laquelle il pourrait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, lui décrire la façon dont il le regardait et lui avouer à quel point il comptait pour lui. Il voulait se plonger dans le regard carmin de celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis un moment déjà, et oublier l'environnement autour.

Un bruit les ramena à la réalité, et le charme fut rompu. Ils se relevèrent doucement, et Midoriya poussa un long soupir. La réalité était malheureusement plus dure que ça, et il n'arrivait pas à croire Uraraka lorsqu'elle lui disait que Kirishima s'intéressait à sa personne. Pourtant… Pourtant le regard tendre que lui lançait son ami prouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être devait-il se montrer plus… distant, afin de le tester ? Ou comme le disait Uraraka, se la jouer « tendancieux » pour faire avancer les choses.

L'atmosphère commençait à être de plus en plus étrange, alors Midoriya tenta de prendre la parole pour dériver sur un sujet peut-être moins… embarrassant, que ce qu'avait pu lui conseiller sa meilleure amie. Il ne parvint pas à le faire au premier essai, sa voix mourant au fond de sa gorge et son cœur encore palpitant. Seigneur, pourquoi devait-il être aussi timide ? Ils n'avaient rien fait de particulier ou même parlé de sujet qui pouvait le faire rougir, cependant il avait un peu l'impression d'être une poupée de cire qui fondait devant l'intensité d'un brasier infernal.

Le regard – presque brûlant – de Kirishima était peut-être pour quelque chose.

« Ahem, au fait… parvint-il à articuler, tu as une date pour le concours de gâteau que tu voulais faire avec Sato ? »

Kirishima cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et son regard perdit de sa lueur ardente qui le faisait frémir – et pas de peur. Il parut sortir de ses pensées, et il ne réussit à répondre qu'après quelques secondes de réflexions.

« Oh, heu non pas encore… On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec… avec nos heures de travail. Je lui demanderai demain, je n'ai pas envie qu'on pense que je me dégonfle !

\- Je suis sûr que personne ne pense ça ! »

L'ambiance était un peu plus légère, et Midoriya s'autorisa à souffler un peu. Il réfléchissait un peu trop, surtout pour un sujet aussi basique que celui de l'amour. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Uraraka lui dirait.

« Et tu sais quel gâteau tu veux faire ? lui demanda t'il en souriant.

\- Un cheese-cake !

\- Un cheese-cake ? Tu sais faire ça ? Je n'ai jamais goûté…

\- Tu verras : c'est le meilleur gâteau du monde ! s'exclama le rouge avec agitation. C'est super bon, mais assez… crémeux, dans le genre.

\- C'est Jiro qui va être comblée.

\- J'espère bien ! Je ne compte pas perdre contre Sato ! »

La soudaine énergie de Kirishima fit rire Midoriya, et il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait vraiment de passer du temps avec lui. C'était simple, c'était agréable, et il n'avait pas forcément besoin d'être le meilleur ou d'être toujours sur la défensive. Il avait – il espérait – juste besoin d'être lui, c'est tout.

« Et tu connais la recette ?

\- Oui ! Fat Gum m'a tellement baratiné avec ça que je la connais par cœur. Des fois je ne sais pas si c'était mon stage qui l'intéressait le plus, ou si c'était de nous apprendre des recettes à Tamaki-senpai et moi… Je crois le plus drôle était pendant une simple mission de patrouille, on était tous les trois et… »

Et Kirishima commença à raconter des anecdotes toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres sur Tamaki et Fat Gum. Midoriya souriait en l'écoutant parler avec passion, quand il commença à sentir le poids de sa semaine sur les épaules. Ils avaient dû se lever plus tôt que d'habitude, et il s'était couché tard afin d'essayer de rattraper leurs leçons manquées, si bien qu'il commençait à somnoler. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Kirishima et ferma les yeux tout en l'écoutant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître – pour Midoriya – Kirishima ne releva pas son geste et continua son monologue avec une voix peut-être un peu plus aiguë qu'avant.

La voix grave du rouge le berçait, et la chaleur de son corps était des plus agréable. Il rougit lorsqu'il sentit Kirishima se coller à lui, mais en même temps, son sourire s'agrandit en une forme un peu niaise. Oui, il se sentait débile à cet instant, mais un débile heureux.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre claqua et ils se séparèrent aussi rapidement que possible, leur cœur ne manquant pas de faire un bond dans leur poitrine. Collé derrière la porte, Kaminari venait d'entrer avec un air paniqué, la respiration pantelante et… un appareil photo dans les mains ?

« Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, dit-il d'une voix tremblante et les yeux écarquillés. Tu permets que je me cache deux minutes ici ?

\- Heu, oui enfin… Tu fuis qui ? balbutia Midoriya en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Aizawa.

\- … cache toi dans le placard ! »

Il entra précipitamment dans le placard, et à peine eut-il le temps d'entrer que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Encore perturbé par cette interruption soudaine, il se leva en tremblant un peu, et ouvrit pour laisser place à un Aizawa visiblement mécontent.

« Heu… Oui ? Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur… ? bredouilla t'il devant le professeur.

\- J'imagine qu'aucun de vous n'a vu Kaminari ou Mineta passer par-là, dit-il d'une voix sèche en apercevant Kirishima sur le lit.

\- … Non, personne.

\- … Bien. »

Il passa son regard sur Midoriya, puis sur Kirishima, et revint enfin sur Midoriya. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de déclarer :

« Ne vous couchez pas trop tard. »

Il tourna ensuite les talons et fit demi-tour, visiblement à la recherche des fauteurs de trouble. Midoriya le regarda s'éloigner puis il ferma la porte avant de soupirer. Ce n'était pas bon pour son cœur toute cette agitation…

« … Tu nous expliques ? réussit enfin à demander Kirishima ; qui était resté muet jusque là.

\- Il est parti ? chuchota la voix du blond dans le placard.

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes _sûr_ _s_?

\- Oui ! répondit Midoriya avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Il est parti, sûr.

\- Bon… »

Kaminari sortit lentement du placard et leur jeta un coup d'œil étrange, comme si il ne les croyait pas. Il se plaça ensuite devant lui, eut un petit sourire narquois et se tourna vers Kirishima, comme si il ne venait pas de frôler la mort quelques instants plus tôt. Lui et son culot légendaire…

« Ah oui, je vois… dit-il avec amusement. Ça bosse sans moi. Ingrat va.

\- Ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi tu étais poursuivi par Aizawa, ni ce que tu fais avec un appareil photo dans les mains, grommela le rouge avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Oh, alors là, je vous jure que pour une fois ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

Midoriya haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Généralement lorsque Kaminari fuyait quelque chose, se cachait ou abordait le sourire – le même qui venait tout juste de s'effacer – c'est qu'une catastrophe était en cours. Ou qu'elle allait se déclencher dans les prochaines secondes. Bref : c'était mauvais signe. Toutefois, il devait l'avouer : l'air penaud qu'il affichait sur le visage pouvait _presque_ laisser croire qu'il n'avait _pour une fois_ rien fait.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est Mineta qui m'a collé Aizawa sur le dos ! Moi je voulais juste prendre une douche… bouda t'il.

\- Avec un appareil photo ?

\- Alors, attendez, je vous explique. »

Il s'installa à côté de Kirishima, à l'endroit même où se trouvait Midoriya quelques secondes auparavant, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau. Il ne manque pas de toupet, songea le garçon en retenant difficilement un sourire amusé. C'était Kaminari, et il l'appréciait quand même pour ça. Par contre, Kirishima, lui, ne paraissait pas _vraiment_ amusé par la situation…

« Bon, je venais de quitter Kirishima pour essayer de bosser – tu peux le confirmer, hein ? Enfin, ça faisait, quoi… 10 minutes ? 20 minutes ? Je n'en sais rien mais je bossais, bref. Sauf que je n'arrivais pas trop à me concentrer – les maths c'est super chiant – du coup je me suis dit que j'allais prendre une douche, et que ça allait peut-être me filer un coup de fouet pour bosser !

\- … Oui… Ça n'explique pas l'appareil photo, rétorqua Kirishima.

\- Attend je te dis ! J'y viens. Et donc je vais vers les douches et… Je me rends compte que je me suis trompé de douche, et que j'allais vers celle des filles.

\- Question d'habitude, j'imagine.

\- Oh ça va hein. Bref, et… J'ai… Peut-être vu un truc que je n'aurais pas dû voir. Et c'est là que, alors que je partais, Mineta est apparu avec son appareil photo pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec. Sachant très bien ce qu'il allait faire, je lui ai piqué l'appareil photo, et… Et Aizawa est apparu alors que j'étais à côté des douches des filles, l'appareil photo en main. Et Mineta avait déjà détalé. Après vous connaissez la suite.

\- … C'est marrant, mais je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. »

Midoriya fut un peu surpris par le ton désagréable de Kirishima, quand soudain il prit conscience qu'il était passé du coq à l'âne dès le moment où Kaminari avait débarqué dans sa chambre. _Ohoh_ …

« Ahem, commença t'il pour alléger l'atmosphère, tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- OUI ! Je vous jure que je n'avais pas l'intention d'espionner les filles sous les douches, surtout si… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et secoua la tête comme pour se persuader de quelque chose.

« Enfin bref, je ne voulais pas espionner les filles.

\- … Mais qu'est-ce que tu as vu que tu n'aurais pas dû voir ? finit par demander Midoriya ; piqué par la curiosité.

\- Alors là… Je ne peux pas le dire. Vraiment pas. Ça me concerne absolument pas et… Et même si je suis sûr que ça ne vous poserait aucun problème, je… bah on va dire que je n'ai rien vu. »

Là, c'était étrange, et Midoriya se demandait bien ce qu'avait pu voir le blond pour qu'il soit aussi… protecteur ? Ou embarrassé. Mais si il « protégeait » bien quelqu'un, cela prouvait encore une fois que Kaminari était quelqu'un de confiance. Et qu'on lui confiait certainement beaucoup de chose. Et que… Le blond était très ami avec Kirishima d'ailleurs, et il était sûr que ce dernier n'hésitait pas à lui confier des choses comme peut-être… Si c'était le cas, alors cela expliquerait son comportement suspect lorsqu'il le prenait en compagnie du rouge. Peut-être que si il lui demandait…

Midoriya se frappa mentalement. Non, non il n'était pas obsédé à ce point par Kirishima, et ce serait indécent de sa part de venir voir Kaminari pour avoir des informations. Et puis ce n'était pas le sujet !

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher, marmonna Kirishima en se relevant. Je vais avoir des cours à rattraper aussi…

\- Oh, heu je pourrais t'aider si tu veux, enfin pour les cours, balbutia Midoriya .

\- … Ouai, merci, je veux bien ! » le remercia t'il avec un léger sourire crispé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Kaminari sauta à sa poursuite.

« Attend, je repars avec toi ! J'aurai plus de chance à échapper à Aizawa…

\- … C'est ça. Bonne nuit Midoriya, et heu… à demain !

\- Ouai, à demain _Midoriya_ , merci pour l'aiiiiidAïeuh, Kirishima ! »

Et ils disparurent, le rouge traînant Kaminari derrière lui par le poignet, l'air passablement agacé… Une fois sûr d'être seul, Midoriya poussa un long soupir et alla s'étaler de tout son long dans son lit, le visage engouffré dans son oreiller.

A présent il en était certain: le karma lui en voulait.

 **à suivre...**

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Bon, encore une fois, je suis consciente que ce n'est pas de la grande lecture. Mais je compte bien le finir! Je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je vais poster les prochains chapitres, sachant que j'ai encore deux trois projets à avancer/terminer, que j'ai mes études à côté et plein d'autres choses tout aussi palpitantes les unes que les autres... Donc je ne vous promets rien. Mais **PROMIS** , je vais tenter de continuer, rien que pour que vous puissiez avoir le fin mot de l'histoire._

 _En tout cas, merci à vous de me suivre malgré tout, et j'espère ne pas (trop) vous décevoir!_

 _Sur ce, des bisous et à la prochaine!_


End file.
